In A Snake's Twisted Heart
by RoseAmongTheThorns13
Summary: Sophora Scarr is not your average Slytherin. She is a cold and cruel person to just about anyone. At least, that is how everyone sees her at Hogwarts given that she is the Ice Queen; the ruler of the school. One person however, sees the hidden good in her. He is Severus Snape. All rights of Hogwarts and the HP characters to JKR! I own my Oc's and this book idea
1. Information

the year:1987. this is six years after Snape has been a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Snape would be( if my math is right) 27, or 28 depending on which part of this story we are in.

takes place: at Hogwarts for a lot of the story. When they are on break,however, they are in Snape's (as well as Sophora's) hometown;Cokeworth, Great Britten. they stay at snape's house or Sophora's house on spinners end. Though I am thinking of having a flashback to lily's house ,so it may take place there to.

CHARACTERS!

Severus Snape: if you don't know who he is, go read J.K. Rowling's books, then come back and read my story. Only thing that has changed is that I have made Snape younger.

Sophora Scarr: this is my OC.

Age: 17...supposedly...

Hair: straight, black,goes 3/4 of the way down her back.

Eyes: Violet. they get lighter and darker depending on mood. sometimes turn black.

figure: curvy in all the right places.

House; slytherin

year: seventh

favorite class: potions

Favorite teacher: Snape, DUH!

Extra curricular activities: Keeper on Quidditch team, captain on Quidditch team, Potions assistant, Head girl.

What others think of her: Slytherins- view her as their cruel, cold, queen. Complete and utter respect.

Ravenclaw- think that she could be nicer, but respect her all the same.

Gryffendor- think that she takes to many points off of their house, but know to respect her... or else.

Hufflepuffs -think that she's really mean, but decide to listen and respect her . Teachers- mainly like her, but think of her as a troublemaker at times and think that she could try and be nicer. Also respect her.

Blood: Supposedly Half blood. Not really sure because she doesn't know who her parents are, only that they are dead.

Special Stuff that you may want to know: Gifted at Legilimency & Occlumency. Strait O student. Artist. Swimmer. Very gifted at magic. Makes her own potions and spells and whatnot. Has her own rooms in the dungeons. Excels at using wand-less and wand-based magic.

Wand:

Wood- Redwood, (rare. Hard wood. Extremely powerful at all wand-based magic. Abysmal for Potions. Rarely bonds to those who excel in wand-less magic over wand-based.)

Core- A chimaera scale(extremely rare, yet very powerful. The chimaera is a Greek beast: lion head, goat body, and dragon tail. Very powerful all-round core, hard to master. Best suited to offensive magic. )

length- 13 inches

Flexibility-Rigid

Maker:given to by Olivander, though Olivander said that he didn't make it. Olivander told her " This wand is one of the most powerful wands that I have ever given to anyone. Perhaps even more powerful than the Elder Wand, if you believe in such a wand. This wand was destined for you,use it carefully, for it will make you strong."


	2. Chapter One: Train Rides and Teary Eyes

Chapter One: Train ride and Teary Eyes

Sophora's Point of view

Eleven o'clock. the time that the Hogwarts train leaves the 9 and 3/4 station. Eleven thirty. the time I have a meeting with the professors and head boy on board the train. Twenty minutes. That's the time that it takes to get from my house to kings cross by flying on my broomstick. Ten fifty. Ten minutes to get to platform 9 and 3/4, thirty minutes from my important meeting, and also the time it is now. So let me ask you this: if it takes twenty minutes to get to kings cross station, I have ten minutes to get there, and I slept in and haven't packed, how am I going to get there on time? Seriously! How? Can you tell me? I only have ten minutes!

"Big trunk...check. Little trunk...check. Bag...check. Broomstick...check. Snake tank...check. Maligna(means spiteful in Latin)...check. Cat carrier...check. And finally...Darkness... Darkness? Darkness!" I yelled looking around the hallway for my pale green-eyed black cat. I was late as it was and she was going to make me even later! I honestly don't even know how I am going to make the train! It was so far away! My nimbus may be fast, but not that fast!

"What? I'm right here!"said Darkness from somewhere. Well, she didn't actually talk. I just preformed legilimency and peered into her mind and that was what she was thinking. Then a dark cloud appeared in front of me. That was her special ability actually. She could become darkness. For a cat, even a magical one, that was pretty impressive.

"Get in your cat carrier! I'm late!" I told her pointing to the cat carrier willing her to get in. She did so, but not without thinking ' yeah, and that affects me how?'. I swear, that cats sarcasm was going to be the death of me!

Now that I had my cat snake, and luggage, I was ready to go. But I had five minutes, so how was I going to pull it off? I could fly, but I would be late for the meeting. I couldn't floo there, there was no fire place! I could take a bus or taxi, but that would take even longer. Even the triple-decker, purple bus for stranded wizards couldn't get me there fast enough! What to do?

Then it hit me! I'll apparate there! I knew how to and I was old enough, so why not? I shrunk down my luggage and my broomstick so that it could fit into my pocket. Then I put Maligna's Tank on Darkness's cage and picked it up. Then I thought of Platform nine and three quarters. Wizards running about, owls flying delivering last minute items, the big deep red train, and the smiling of parents, parents that I could never have waving their children goodbye. And in an instant I felt as if I had been pulled backwards on a roller coaster while upside down. When I opened my eyes I was there, at platform nine and three quarters.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that I had a minute. I walked up to the train past all the witches and wizards and luggage carts and got aboard, snake tank and cat cage floating behind me. I almost walked to the very back of the train to sit with the rest of the Slytherins,but remembered that all teachers and heard boy and hear girl have their own train car. So turning back towards the front of the train. I walked through a few cars. The chatter of the kids was ever so loud, but I figured that I would once again get used to it. Normally, because I live alone, I heard nothing but silence...or close to it anyways so at the beginning of each year I find myself surprised at the level of noise.

I finally found the first car. It was smaller than the others. It didn't have eight cubicles where four people could be seated. Instead, there were four cubicles with a small tables and some chairs. I assumed that that would be where the meeting would be held. It looked pretty cool in this car actually. I had been in here once in my third year, but I remember it looking differently than it did right now.

The train whistle blew and the train started moving and because I was an adequately smart person, I decided to find out which cubicle to sit in. In the upper right one sat Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Crossly, the new defense against the dark arts teacher, talking about the latest issue of witches weekly. Honestly, it was a pretty funny sight. I didn't want to sit there and listen to 'did you see that wonderful new witches hat that was up for the offer of only five galleons?' 'oh yes! That royal blue would go perfect with your eyes Minerva!' for most of the train ride.

I looked to the top left. In there was Professor Vector and Madame Pomfrey talking about how their summers went. It seemed pretty strange to see two of your adult professors talking about the same thing as some eleven year old first years right now. I decided not to sit there either, I figured that I would be asked how my summer went, and I did not want to go into that story.

The bottom right was occupied by Professor Filtwick, Professor Sinistra, and head boy Kadin Dagobert . I knew right away that I was NOT going to be sitting in there. Kadin was the most annoyingly sweet boy that you could ever find. Truest Hufflepuff that ever existed other than Helga Hufflepuff herself. Wouldn't be surprised if he was related to her to be honest.

So that left the last cubical closest to me on the left. The curtains were drawn on this one so this meant one thing. That in here was professor Severus Snape. Yup, I was gonna sit with the cruelest, evil,coldest, and despicable professor whom of which just about everyone hated. I however did not hate professor Snape. Not at all. He had actually asked me to be his potions assistant and teach some classes with him at the end of last year. I accepted immediately, after all, it was my dream to become a potions Master one day.

Being polite and trying not to anger the professor(which is easy to do, even if I am a slytherin and a favorite student), I knocked softly on the glass door. I heard him say 'enter' and I opened the door.

"Well? What is it? What do you require my assistance on?" he inquired seeming a tad annoyed.

"I wanted to know if I could sit in here with you." I replied.

"Why not sit else where? I am sure that the other cubicles are not completely filled up." He said swiftly. Great I'm not wanted here...well to bad for him!

"Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Crossly are talking all about fashion , like which color robes would make them look most slimming, and cute wizards, Like how the gorgeous Gildroy Lockhart would look if he wore pink dress robes. All that horrid crap from that dreadful magazine, 'Witches Weekly'. Honestly, I would rather have the Cruciatus Curse casted on me than sit in there. It's sickening really. Professor Vector and Madame Pomfrey are talking all fuzzy and sweet about how wonderful their summers were like first years. I don't think that I could survive sitting in there. And in the last cubicle, are professors Filtwick and Sinistra and The completely Wonderful and dreamy Kadin Dagobert." I replied sarcasticly and coldly to Professor Snape " I couldn't last five minutes in a tight enclosure with Dagobert! He would be missing his head for tomorrow's lesson!"

"Are Minerva, Pomona, and Clarice really talking about that tool Lockhart and how which dress robes would make their eyes pop? Well, now can definitely use this to get my new nonexplosive cauldron back from Minerva..." Severus trailed off lost in thought. Then he said "As for Septima and Poppy, I can definitely see that conversation. Also as much as I would love to see you ripping of Mr. Dagobert's head I am afraid that I can not allow you to do that. I believe that Albus would be quite distraught to see a student missing his head before he even got to the castle." Snape was smirking. Obviously I was not the only one who despised the wretched boy.

"See my point? I would much rather be in here where you are not talking about fashion, summer or how completely astounding it is that you have become head boy and what you can do to make the school a better place." I said changing my voice at the end to sound frilly and sweet. Severus Snape's smirk got wider curling into an unpleasant smile.

"Yes I do see your point. You are allowed to sit in here with me." He said. I closed the door and took out my tiny pieces of luggage, casting 'engorgio' on them to make them bigger. Then put them one by one on the rack where luggage goes. Then turning around I grabbed Maligna's tank and placed it up on the luggage rack too. I cast 'incarcerous' on it to bind the luggage with ropes so it wouldn't fall. Then there was Darkness. I usually let her out, but I didn't think that Professor Snape would like that. I could always be wrong though, so I turned toward Severus and asked "Professor Snape? Can I take Darkness out of her cage?"

"Is Darkness the snake? Because if so I would rather not be bitten by your venomous Vipera Berus, no matter how incredibly tame and harmless you may portray the black snake to be." Snape said his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, Maligna is my Vipera Berus, not Darkness. Darkness is my British Bombay, as in the cat in the cat carrier floating behind me. She is not shedding,doesn't have any diseases, no fleas or ticks, and is not vicious...well not too vicious. Just toward the people I don't like or that aggravate me." I said looking back at Darkness, and into her eyes. I thought to her not to be bothersome to Severus and not to do anything that he wouldn't like. She meowed in response, promising to be good. She hated being in the cage, because it was magic proof, meaning that she couldn't dissipate into darkness.

"The cat? Fine. Just as long as she isn't noisy and doesn't bug the hell out of me." He said looking at the cat as if he wanted her to tell him she wouldn't. She must have been thinking the same thing because a moment later she mreeeowwwed.

After a moment he said in his sarcastic manor "Well? Are you going to let that beast out, or are you going to just let it scratch at the cage door all day?"

I turned back to her. I opened the cage and she hopped out onto the seat on my side not Severus's. She curled up into a ball on the other side of my side of the compartment and fell asleep. I then put the cage next to my other luggage.

Knowing that I needed something to do, I grabbed my book 'Most Potente Potions' by L. Borage. I had bought it at Flourish & Blotts over the summer last year and it was by far one of my favorite books. It had everything from Aging potions to Wound cleaning potions and everything in between. Sitting down on the soft, cushy seat with my feet on the seat, back to the window, I opened my book to page 185, the invigoration draught. It said:

The Invigoration Draught

The invigoration draught is a potion used to help the drinker. When drunken the drinker will give the drinker more energy. The main strength comes from the Re'em blood. The long lasting of this concoction is thanks to the combination of both the poisonous aconite leaves and the crushed lion fish spine. The estimated brewing time is one hour and fifteen minutes. Please note that if the potion goes wrong then the drinker may experience:

lack of energy and motivation.

dizziness which can lead to fainting.

turning purple with yellow spots and orange stripes.

Loss of bones or mussel

and also forgetfulness of names and places, but not memories

List of ingredients are :

14 lacewing flies

5 newt eyes

octopus powder

4 rat spleens

3 lion fish spines

18 aconite leaves

5 cups of Re'em blood

1 inches by 4 inches of Wiggentree bark

five drops of moondew

6 cups of exploding fluid

How to make the Invigoration draught:

set fire to a slow but steady flame and place cauldron.

Add 6 cups of exploding fluid very carefully.

Stir 3 times clockwise until bubbles to a flaming orange.

Then add 2 of the rat spleens and the octopus powder.

Turn up flame so that the potion is now to a boil.

Most of the exploding fluid should vaporize, leaving half the amount of potion as there was before and now bright pink.

Bring down to a simmer and add the Wiggentree bark along with all the lacewing flies.

Stir 20 times clockwise and then 4 times counter clockwise.

Crush the lion fish spines until they become a fine powder.

Add in the crushed lion fish spines to create a thick silvery liquid.

now add in the moon dew, the other 2 rat spleens, and newt eyes.

Turn up heat all the way.

Stir 7 times clockwise and 2 times clockwise until green.

Cut the aconite leaves into halves and scatter into potion.

Add in the Re'em blood.

Cut the heat.

Potion should now be a dark purple.

Let the potion cool for a half hour and then drink.

I closed the book after reading that. I laughed to myself. I didn't think that I was that loud, but I guess that I must have been. Severus, who had been looking out the window turned his head toward me.

"What is so hilarious that you had to laugh out loud and disturb me for the second time since I have boarded this train?" he said looking at me quite annoyed.

"What's so funny is this potions book! Honestly! I don't think the person who wrote it knew anything!" I said now fully laughing.

"How so?" Professor Snape asked seeming a bit more interested because it had to do with potions.

"Come here. Look at this." I said getting up and sitting next to him. He stiffened, but didn't say anything. I reopened the book to the book back to page 185 and pointed to the list of ingredients. He looked over at the big book

"Right here, on the ingredients say that you need:14 lacewing flies, 5 newt eyes, octopus powder, 4 rat spleens, 3 lion fish spines, 18 aconite leaves, 5 cups of Re'em blood, 1 inches by 4 inches of Wiggentree bark, five drops of moondew, 6 cups of exploding fluid for the potion. But if you wanted to use less then you could take out the lacewing flies,one of the rat spleens, two of the lion fish spines, two of the cups of exploding fluid, and one drop of moondew. Then you could change the brewing instructions here." I said pointing to the instructions on the next page. "You can put in the one cup of Re'em blood in and octopus powder. Let it simmer for two minutes then stir once clockwise and three times counter clockwise. It would be blue. Then crush the lion fish up, but not completely. Put the pieces in one at a time then turn up the fire to a boil. Then tale the three rat spleens and put them in. stir once counter clockwise. It should turn a bright lilac. Pour in the four cups of exploding fluid so that the potion would turn brown. Then put in the aconite leaves whole along with the four moondew drops. Stir eight times counter clockwise. Turn down the heat to a Then finally add in the the other four cups of Re'em blood. The potion should turn a deep fiery red. You can also take the potion right away, and it takes less time to make."

"What you say makes sense. Have you made this potion your way before?" He said looking at me now.

"yes I have. I have experimented many times with many potions. This was a newer one that I have tested."I said looking at Professor Snape again instead of 'Most Potente Potions'.

"Then I may actually have made a good decision on picking you to be my potions assistant this year. It takes an experienced Potions Master to figure out how to make a potion better or faster." He said before continuing. "I myself have experimented with a lot of potions but I can't get all the ingredients for the the Scintillation Solution... I'm having trouble getting some Runespoor eggs. They are quite difficult to get."

"Oh, Yes, I know of that potion. The Potion that increases brain smarts. I actually have the Scintillation Solution. I made it in my fifth year over Christmas break. I locked my self in the dorm room for the entire break only coming out for food and Christmas. Good thing that everyone else went home, there were quite a few explosions..." I said thinking back to my fifth year.

"So it was you that kept making all that noise!I couldn't sleep because of all the ruckus!" He said going right back to being annoyed. He glared at me. I hate being glared at.

"Uhhhh...yeah. Sorry about that professor Snape. I didn't try to be noisy...Probably should have used silencio on the room..." I said thinking of how stupid I was.

"Just be sure to do that next time...if there is a next time." he drawled.

"So...umm... which ingredients were you missing professor Snape? For the Scintillation Solution I mean."I said rather hurriedly trying to get the conversation off of stupid things that I have done.

"The Runespoor eggs. I have not been able to get my hands on any of them. Hard to come by them or someone who sells them. And the Ashwinder eggs too. I haven't any of the eggs left in my store rooms or a supplier who can help me get some, as I said before." He replied.

"I think that I have some extra Runespoor Eggs and Ashwinder Eggs packed with me. You can have them if you would like. I have more at home." I offered. It was true actually. My smaller trunk had all of my potions, potions ingredients, and materials. And I did have more of the eggs at my home. I had bought quite a few when I went to Knockturn Alley, enough to last me for a good five more years. The Runespoor eggs had taken quite a while to find,unlike Ashwinder eggs which I had gotten at 'Thousands of Poisonous Ingredients and Potions'. Luckily I had found Mr. Gorgon Wayner. He came from America, and had some friends who gave him ingredients for next to nothing. He paid me a hefty fine for thirty Runespoor Eggs, thirteen galleons a piece. He is my new supplier now,even if he does pay a big fine for his ingredients.

"I could not d-"

"Sorry for interrupting professor, but why not? I'm offering you them. Why not just take them and be happy that you have them?" I interrupted. "They're free. I don't care. As I said, I have more."

He was quiet for a moment, then said "Miss Scarr, Would your parents allow you to give me them. I'm sure they cost them quite some money."

I froze. Parents. I didn't have those. Only 'friends'. But they only stuck with me because I was popular in school. I was The cold and cruel Queen of Slytherin. Of Hogwarts. I had no other family. No one to love me or care for me, not that I needed love or to be cared for. I was self-sufficient. I had my own house, my own things, my own money,but I never had parents. I never knew them. What they looked like, What they sounded like, what they did, Who they were. The thought of never having them almost almost made me cry. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of Snape. I did not need his pity. He saw my fear though.

"Miss Scarr? What is wrong? Touched a nerve?" he teased.

I knew that he was kidding, but I broke. I stared crying, not loudly, but silent tears streaked down my face. I never cried. And when I realized that I was I cried more. Darkness woke up, feeling my sadness and jumped into my lap and started purring. She tried to make me feel better. It didn't work. I hope this made Severus Snape feel like an ass hole. I really did.

I didn't realize it but I stood up (causing darkness to jump out of my lap and start meowing) and opened the door. Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't care. I walked right out of the cubical and started toward the front of the train, where the actual train was. Took thirty seconds to get to the door of the train car. I yanked it open and stood outside. I nimbly leaped across the gap between the first train car and the train itself. I opened the door, and walked inside. Nobody was there of course, the train ran on magic, so I slumped down in a corner and started to bawl loudly.

Severus's Point of View

"I think that I have some extra Runespoor Eggs and Ashwinder Eggs packed with me. You can have them if you would like. I have more at home." Sophora Said. I wanted to take her up on the offer, but I could not.

"I could not d-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Sorry for interrupting professor, but why not? I'm offering you them. Why not just take them and be happy that you have them? They're free. I don't care. As I said, I have more." she said sounding as if she cared.

_Maybe she does care _I thought to myself before brushing the idea out of my head. No one cared about me. I didn't need love, not anymore.

I knew that I couldn't take them from her. She probably didn't have more, just saying that so that she gets higher marks. I needed to say something. I went with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Miss Scarr, Would your parents allow you to give me them. I'm sure they cost them quite some money." I said. Not a very good excuse, but It worked. I saw her stiffen and hesitate.

"Miss Scarr? What is wrong? Touch a nerve?" I asked smirking.

Shit. She started crying. Not good. Every man knows not to make a woman cry, not even a young woman or a girl. I had made a woman cry before. Lily, sweet Lily. But because of my actions causing her to cry she ended up with damn Potter! Then they had a son and they got killed. All of it was my fault. If I hadn't been such an ass then She would possibly have never loved him, she would have been mine. She wouldn't have died.

Now I had caused another woman to cry, and I was close to her too! I didn't love her, no, she was ten almost eleven years younger than me. She was my favorite student though. Her brilliant mind in potions, her way with sarcasm, and her status in school as the Cold and Harsh Queen of the school, she is simply perfect. She was my new potions assistant too. I never took assistants, everyone knew that. Once they learned that I had taken my first assistant in my seven years of teaching at Hogwarts, the teachers would be all over me. And from what every other professor has told me, she is great in every subject!They would kill to have her as an assistant in their subjects. And now I had hurt the Jewel of the school.

Her cat (Cuteness?no...Darkness...) realized that she was crying she leaped up to her and purred loudly. Maybe the cat would make her feel better. No sooner had I been thinking that did she get up( the cat got off of her), open the door with great force, and leave, door clicking behind her.

Now I felt like an ass hole. I felt so...so...guilty. And that aggravated me! Why did she affect me so much! I never care for someone like this! I don't know why, maybe I thought that she would never talk to me again...like Lily, but I got up to go after her. I opened the door Darkness following behind. I saw a wisp of black hair swirl out the door to the train itself.

Oh fuck. Was she gonna jump off the train? Was she going to the train to be alone? I didn't know but I strode to the door and opened it. I didn't see her. The train door was closed, but that meant nothing. She could have jumped off the train, plummeting to her death for all I knew. Salazar Slytherin I hoped that she didn't. I jumped (yes. It sounds hilarious to think that I would ever jump, but I did) across to the train and opened the door.

There she was Bawling ever so loudly in the corner, right next to the fire and coal. Sophora didn't look up, So I assumed that she hadn't heard me come in. I walked up to her. She still didn't move. I needed to say something, but I didn't want to say what I knew I had to say. I had to apologize, and if there is one thing that I am not good at, It is apologizing. Oh well, here it goes!

** Hey! So I hoped that you liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think1 :D **

**Please Note: The Invigoration Draught does exist in the world Of harry potter,same with what it does. HOWEVER, I completely made up the ingredients in the potion( the ingredients do exist however, but those are not the ones used for this potion) and how to make It(I have no idea, I made it up). The Scintillation Solution does exist as a potion also. It SUPPOSEDLY makes you more intelligent, but I have no idea. I also just made up that you use Ashwinder eggs and Runespoor eggs in the potion( those ingredients exist also). And The Potion Book that Sophora Was reading 'Most Potente potions' was a book made up by J.K.R. Also, same with the author of the book. Here is the website for ingredients and potions, just in case you wanted to know:**

**List of potions:**** wiki/List_of_potions**

**List of ingredients:**** wiki/List_of_potion_ingredients**

**Also here are some pictures, just in case you wanted to know who looked like what:**

**b**

est pic that looks like Sophora that I could find Found this pic of Professor Severus Snape on 

**on Google. All rights to whoever created this! Google. All rights to whoever made this!**

**This is supposed to be Sophora's cat, Darkness And This is Maligna! Sophora's Vipera Berus.**


	3. Chapter Two: Apolodies and Yelling

Hey guys, I hope that you liked the first chapter! Here's the second. feel free to leave a comment for me! I'd_ love_ to read it!

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Two: Apologies and Yelling

Sophora's P.O.V.

"Sophora, I'm s- so- sorr-, I'm here to apologize." I heard a voice say. I looked up from my crying at the man who made me this way. My Potions Professor here at Hogwarts. The 'bat in the dungeons'. The 'Greasy haired git'. The 'evil and vile professor'.The one that many could have sworn that I was related to because of our similar attitudes and how we acted. I looked up to see Professor Severus Snape.

Then in my head I realized he had called me Sophora, he never called me that. That was nice of him, usually I was 'Miss Scarr' , but today I was Sophora in his eyes. My 'awww. that was nice of you attitude'(in my head) then changed to 'leave me alone you Fucking asshole' mode. I didn't want his apologies. I wiped my tears and got right up to leave the train part of the Hogwarts Express. That was when Snape grabbed me on the elbow to keeping me from going.

I turned around and hissed at him "If you don't let go of me right now Snape, whether you are my professor or not, I will make your life even more of a living hell than it already is." I may be Head girl, I may be talking to a Professor, to my head of house, To the person that I was assisting in the classroom, but I don't give a fuck!

"You? make my life a living Hell? Yeah, that will be the day. The Queen of the school, making MY life a living Hell." He said scoffing. That pissed me off.

"So then you recognize me as your queen? Nice of you to finally realize that I was superior." I said smirking. How dare he make fun of me!

"You may have the students and the other teachers wrapped around your finger, but not me. I see the true you." He replied coldly.

" And just what do you see dear Professor Snape?" I sneered. I actually did want to know.

He was quiet a moment. He looked into my eyes. I thought that he trying using legilimency, but due to me using occlumency he couldn't get in. Then I realized that he wasn't using legilimency, he was just searching my eyes, looking deep into my soul. Maybe he could see the inner me, the true me. I doubted it, because nobody really knew me. I pretend to be some one that I'm not, so that I don't get hurt. In a minute, he spoke.

"You are not as you appear. You are not strong, but weak. You act all all high and mighty so that you appear strong. And you may be on the outside. On the inside however, You are fragile. You are not the queen that you pretend to be. You are never 'fine' or 'OK'. There is something wrong in your life that you do not know how to fix. That probably can't be fixed. So instead of confronting this you hold your head up high and not show anyone your pain inside. You are hurting on the inside, but you won't let anyone help. Am I correct?" He said in the softest, most non-mean voice that he has ever spoke with. It was so out of character that I didn't even know what to say.

I said nothing at first. He was right on the dot. Every word that he said was true. The pain, the fear, the weakness. All true. But I would not ever tell him that. I would never tell anyone that. Instead, I said "Perhaps you do not know people as well as you thought. That is not me at all." I couldn't let me see my weakness. Not Snape, anyone but Snape. I got up to walk to the door. He didn't stop me. When I reached the door, he spoke in a very soft voice.

"It is about your parents, isn't it?" He almost whispered. I froze on the spot. I couldn't say anything to him. I couldn't appear weak. Not in front of Severus. I knew that if I said anything that I would appear weak, it was not going to happen.

"Good day professor."I said unfreezing and opening the door. He glided over and grabbed my wrists to stop me from leaving.

"Answer me!" He growled. I looked up at him. He was seriously pissing me off.

" Yes! Okay! It is about my parents! I didn't want to tell because I would appear weak. I would start bawling again!" I screamed. I did start crying. The tears were angry, yet sad at the same time. Like me. I could no longer look at him. I yanked my wrists out of his hands and put my head in my hands and said "This must be what you wanted. To see me cry. That is why you came down here! To mock me, to tease me! You had never yelled at me before, and now I know why! So that you could earn my trust, to get me to respect you, and then mock my weakness! Well you know what Snape? It worked! So hooray for you! Why don't you go and get all of the other Slytherins, the entire school if you want, so that you can all mock my weakness?"

"That is not why I came down here, I came to apologize..." He replied, voice trailing off." I'm s-...s-...so-...sorry. I did not mean to offend or upset you. I wouldn't mock you unless you acted like the insufferable, intolerable, unmanageable, children that I teach. Even then, I wouldn't try and purposely make you cry. A man should never purposely try and make a woman cry. Any man who does is an idiot by my standards."

" Then you are the worlds biggest idiot!" I screeched looking back up at him. I was obviously still pissed off.

"That I may possibly be." he replied, solemnly.

" Yeah you are." I said. I had stopped crying. " I forgive you Professor Snape. You couldn't have known about my parents. Only Headmaster does. I asked him not to tell anyone. I...I can't tell you about why I get upset over my parents. I'm sorry. I would if I could, but I...I..."

"Can't even if you wanted to?" He asked. He was acting very different today. It was strange.

"Yeah. That. So, uhhh... sorry that I yelled at you. Just kinda pissed off, You know? "I said brightening.

"Yes I do know. And Someone certainly is moody. What next? Over excited at everything?" He sneered.

"I was going to go with extremely happy, but that may work too." I smirked. I was completely back to my normal self.

"Well, I hope you can stay this snippy for another hour." he said in his usual bored monotone.

Why is that Professor?" I asked confused.

" The meeting is about to begin, and Mr. Dagobert is going to be there." He said disgusted at the Hufflepuff.

"Oh, I had momentarily forgotten. We had better go, shouldn't we?" I asked Severus.

"Yes, I suppose that we should." He said. Re-opening the door. "You first"

"Thank you Professor Snape." I said walking onto the thin outside platform. The distance between this platform and the other was short. Very easy to jump across. I jumped nimbly over to the other side. Once I was there, I looked back. Severus was closing the door and turned toward me. I had to move otherwise he would hit me when he jumped. So I opened the door to the first train car, the one that the teachers and head girl and boy occupy, and moved inside. I kept the door open though, so that Snape could get in. He jumped across after a minute and walked through the door.

" Thank you, Miss Scarr." He said mildly

"Very welcome Professor Snape" I replied closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter Three:Meeting and An Anouncement

Hey everyone! :) thanks for reading up to chapter three! please comment and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear what you think so far. :)

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Three: Meeting and Announcements

Severus's P.O.V.

"Thank You, Miss Scarr" I replied coldly, walking through the door as she held it open. Kind yet cruel. Cold yet warm. That was how she was.

"Very welcome Professor Snape" She replied closing the door. She spun around to face the meeting, that was about to begin.

Minerva was seated as were Pomona, Clarice, Filius, Aurora, and Mr. Dagobert. Poppy and Septima were just coming out of the cubicle in which they had been seated. I took a seat next to Minerva while Sophora sat on my other side, next to Mr. Dagobert. Once Poppy and Septima were seated, the meeting began.

"Now that we are all here, let us start the meeting."Minerva started. "I would like to congratulate Mr. Dagobert and Miss Scarr on becoming head boy and girl." Mr Dagobert smiled and offered thanks. Miss Scarr however only acknowledged this with a slight nod of her head. You couldn't tell unless you were up close, but she was blushing a bit.

"I am sure that you will be fine. Professor Snape and Professor Sprout will tell you some basic information that you will need to know after patrolling." Minerva continued. Oh, right, I had forgotten about that... "That is the next thing that we need to discuss. Right now the prefects are patrolling the train, but their break is soon. So we need to figure out who is patrolling the next shifts. Anyone volunteer?" Filius, Mr. Dagobert, and Miss Scarr volunteered. "All right, then you two" she pointed at Dagobert and Scarr "can patrol together while Filius patrols alone."

"Minerva, as much as I see your reasoning for putting Mr. Dagobert and Miss Scarr together for patrolling, seeing as they are head boy and girl and it would be good for the school to acknowledge them as the new head girl and boy, but I don't think that it is very wise." I intervened

"And just why not Severus? Do you not think that they can handle it?" Pomona said.

"No. I simply fear for Mr. Dagobert's safety. Albus would not want a student, head boy no less, missing his head before we even arrive at Hogwarts." I said smirking. Sophora was smirking too. She must have remembered our conversation earlier. All of the other professors laughed. The only one who didn't was Mr. Dagobert, who was inching away from Miss Scarr and looking exceptionally pale. "Surely you have seen the distaste that they share for each other? Does anyone else remember the times up until their fifth year?"

"Well, of course we have noticed their dislike for each other. We are not blind, as you may think Severus. Of course we remember up until their fifth year. They were at each others necks daily. The time Sophora pinned Kadin to the floor in the great hall for saying that she was in a grumpy mood during breakfast. The time Kadin slipped that potion into Sophora's drink that caused her to sing loudly in front of the great hall during dinner. The time that Sophora 'accidentally' transformed Kadin into a mouse and all the girls in Minerva's class screamed while the boys laughed chasing him around. The time that Kadin 'accidentally' cast aguamenti on Sophora, drenching her from head to toe, because she was better than him in Filius's class? We remember it ALL Severus. Each and every moment." Said Septima.

All the professors started to laugh hysterically, except for me of course. I don't laugh. Not since Lily... I was amused though. I remember all of the times Sophora and Kadin fought. Those times certainly were amusing. Though the scene right now was just as funny. Minerva was laughing so hard that she started tearing up. Pomona was having trouble breathing because she was laughing and not taking in air. Filius was going to fall backward any moment because of how hard he was laughing.

Even better, was that Mr. Dagobert turned beat red. It seemed that whenever he was embarrassed that his face turned even more red than a ripe tomato. Miss Scarr however was looking as if she couldn't care less. I knew that she was amused, no matter how hard she tries to hide her emotions, or herself for that matter, I always see past that. Not that I pay attention to her. I just notice things like this, but it always seems to be things about her that I notice, not anyone else. Quite annoying now that I realize this. Anyhow I needed to return order, all this fuss over a few amusing memories is outrageous.

" Well, good to know that you are not so forgetful as you sometimes seem Septima. Though now that you have informed me that you do in fact remember those times, I hope that you understand how they must not go together." I said. Everyone seemed to have regained their heads.

"I see what you imply Severus. But if we were to put Kadin with Filius, who would go with Sophora?" Minerva said.

"Because Severus spoke out on Sophora going with Kadin, why doesn't he go with Sophora?" Poppy butted in.

"Hmm. Yes, I think that that would be appropriate. So you will go with Sophora, Severus." Minerva said.

"Fine." I said. Minerva nodded approval.

"Next order of business, Castle patrolling. Who, at what time, and when?"Minerva said getting back to the task at hand.

"I'll patrol on the weekends and Friday from 1 A.M. To 5 A.M. If you would like. I know that patrolling at those times are the least liked, but I wouldn't mind. I like night time." Sophora said.

"Well, If you are to take those times thank you. I think however that you may need a professor with you. Anyone willing to take the late nigh times?" Minerva said. Everyone was silent. Everyone hated those hours. The one/ones who got those hours always got the lest sleep, And She picked the weekends and Friday! Worst days to patrol. I got those days and hours on my first year of teaching a few years back. It wasn't that bad, but I didn't have time to sleep when I could have slept in.

"I thought not. Well, you know the drill." Minerva said. All of the professors, I included put our hands into a hat that was in the center of the table. In the hat were peppermints, and one lemon drop. As you may have noticed, the candy system was Dumbledore's _brilliant_ idea. Whoever got the lemon drop was assigned those nights or hours. My hand grabbed a candy.

_"Not the lemon drop! Please not the lemon drop!" _I thought. I opened my hand. Damn.

"Well, It seems you Professor Snape are paired with Sophora. I hope that you do not mind too much." Pomona said happily.

"Anyone else for times?" Minerva said. Mr. Dagobert got Monday through Thursday, 9 to 1 with Minerva. Pomona and Filius got Monday through Thursday 1 to 5. Septima, Clarice, and Aurora got 9 to 1 on Friday through Sunday. Poppy never patrols because she has to always be in the medical wing in case of spells gone wrong or backfired potions or other magical mishaps. Prefects will take turns guarding the other parts of the castles on other nights at random. Dumbledore may possibly patrol but it is not likely.

"Now, I think that sums up our to-do on the meeting. Anything else that anyone would like to say?" Minerva said looking at all of us.

"Actually Minerva, I do have something to announce." I said folding my hands on the table. I was silent for a second. What was I doing? This could end badly...

"Well? What do you have to say Severus?" Clarice asked. I glanced at Sophora quickly.

"As you know in recent years I have never taken on a potions assistant for the potions class. This was because I can never find anyone dedicated to potions, who fits my standards, or will accept. Now, I have chosen someone. She seems dedicated, is a good student in all of her classes it seems, and she wishes to become a potions master. Because of this I have asked her to become my assistant in the classroom." I said not looking at Miss Scarr.

"And just who might that be Snape? Miss Sallow from Gryffendor? Mr. Jades from Hufflepuff? Miss Sihanouk from Ravenclaw? Who Snape? Who?" said Filius.

Then, smirking, I stated plainly "Miss Sophora Scarr from Slytherin house."


	5. Chapter Four: Memories part 1

Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated for a few days... I was working on a project, but I will from now on I'll try to upload a new chapter every single Wednesday.

if you have any questions on my story, about why i wrote something the way i did, or why a character did this or did that, or even on the story itself, feel free to ask! I will most likely have a very good explanation for your questions. :)

If you have anything at all to say, please feel free to leave a review! I WILL reply to each one and will be happy to read them.

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Four: Memories and Patrolling

Part 1.

Sophora's P.O.V.

"Now, I think that sums up our to-do on the meeting. Anything else that anyone would like to say?" Minerva said around at the professors, Kadin, and I. Then, professor Snape spoke up.

"Actually Minerva, I do have something to announce." Severus said looking over at me with the smallest smirking painted on his face. Oh dear this couldn't be what I think it was.

"Well? What do you have to say Severus?" Professor Crossly asked. Severus looked over at me. Shit, it was what I thought he was going to say.

"As you know in recent years I have never taken on a potions assistant for the potions class. This was because I can never find anyone dedicated to potions, who fits my standards, or will accept. Now, I have chosen someone. She seems dedicated, is a good student in all of her classes it seems, and she wishes to become a potions master. Because of this I have asked her to become my assistant in the classroom." Severus said slyly, not looking at me. It was then that my mind started to flashback to my sixth year, six days from going back to my home.

~S.~S.~S.~

_It was 10 o'clock at Sunday breakfast, everyone was there. Holly was talking to her twin sister Molly about what they were doing over the summer; whether to go to Bulgaria and then France or France and then Bulgaria. Brook was talking to Darren about seeing her later today underneath the oak tree next to the Black Lake to talk about something that I was unable to hear. I was just sitting there listening, and munching on a piece of toast. _

_ Halfway through eating some of my toast, a letter landed on my plate. I looked up to see a dark black owl with a dot of white, right where his heart would be. Quite a handsome owl. I offered him a piece of toast. He hooted, and nibbled on it gratefully. I was surprised when he stayed though. Most owls flew away after I gave them a piece of food as a reward. Oh well. I opened the letter. It read,_

_Dear Miss S. Scarr, _

_ I have something important to talk to you about that can not be said in this letter. It requires us to talk in person. Please meet me in my classroom later this evening around 8:30. If you wish to attend please send me a letter back with my owl. If you attend, see to it that you are not late. You should know how I despise tardiness._

_ Your Professor,_

_ Severus Snape_

_ Well, that figures. Professor Snape probably is going to tell me off for giving the Hufflepuff seeker a broken leg yesterday in the Quidditch match. I'll just tell him it was an accident, because it was. I only tapped against him with my broom a bit when he was trying to score. I didn't think he had butter fingers and fall off his broom. When I get bumped like that I don't fall off my broom! Then again, he is so not the best Quidditch player out there. _

_ Deciding not to piss Snape off, I grabbed a quill, some green ink, and some green tinted parchment from my bag. I wrote,_

_Dear Professor S. Snape,_

_ I will to meet you in your classroom for 8:30. I do have two questions though... How long do you think we will be talking for? Until 9:00? If it is going to be until 9:00 or later, my second question occurs: How am I going to be able to get back to the common room? If I were caught I would be in a lot of trouble, and being a prefect, I fear that It would be worse. Do you have a solution to these problems, Professor?_

_ Your student,_

_ Sophora Scarr_

_I finished writing my letter and the ink dried. I Put away my quill and ink and grabbed a black ribbon out of my bag. I then tied it to my letter and gave it to the black and one speck of white owl. He hooted and flew up. He circled around a bit, then flew over to the head table. _

_ He stopped by Professor Snape, landing right in his oatmeal, and now everyone knows the reason that I have a cat and not an owl. He didn't look to happy about that. To most he may look unhappy to everyone, but I can tell that it is just a mask. Well...sometimes it is... now he really looked unhappy. He seemed to be telling the bird off while Professor Dumbledore was laughing openly and the rest of the head table and some students were trying to suppress giggles. That seemed to make him more upset. Oh Joy. I feel bad for whoever gets in his way. I really hope it's Kadin!_

_ Anyways, He opened the letter and skimmed it. He then took out his wand and transfigured his bowl of owl stepped in oatmeal into a quill, his spoon into some parchment, and his supposedly (I'm guessing) coffee into ink. When he started writing I kind of zoned out. I turned back to my food and drank some of my latte. Yeah, we have latte's here. You gotta love the magic of Hogwarts._

_ Then turning to Misty, A red-headed slytherin with blue ocean-like eyes , I asked her if she was going to Hogsmeade this weekend. She shakily said that she was going to go with Rachel Kilie from Gryffendor and Jamie Luret from Ravenclaw to the Three Broomsticks for some butter beers. Then they were going to go to some of the shops. I said that sounded cool. She asked me, but not without cowering a bit, if I was going and who with. I said that I might go, but If I did I wouldn't be with anyone else. She quickly nodded and went back to her food. _

_ Wow, was I really that...scary? Powerful? Commanding? Unapproachable? Yeah, I probably was. I was The Queen of the school after all. I had been that way since my first year. Known for being cold as ice and Yet have a temper that could melt a glacier. I was also the only one that every single teacher liked, well, at least respected as an equal. _

_ I wasn't sure that Professor Crossly still liked me after telling her off last week when she tried to give me detention because she thought that I was cheating because all my tests in her classes were O's and I was best in class. Sorry if I'm good at magic unlike all my peers! Ever thought of that Professor Crossly? That my peers might just not be as good as me? I can do way more magic than half my peers because I pay attention during class and study for all my tests and exams, as well as staying the Slytherin queen._

_ I went back to my food. I really hate being queen sometimes. It makes me seem like I will bite your head off if you try to approach me. Then again, I did kind of bite off Brooklyne's head yesterday. But she did wake me up that morning, and I hate mornings! Why can't classes be at night and we sleep during the day? Being nocturnal sounds really fun. For a while it would be fun at least._

_ I bit into an apple, my favorite fruit. It tasted delicious. Hogwarts has the best food. I really had to thank the house elves later. After a few bites The owl came back to me. It dropped a letter on the bowl of fruit in front of me. The letter was tied up with the ribbon that I had used before. I unrolled it. Severus wrote:_

_Dear Miss S. Scarr,_

_ I am glad that you can come. Your problem is recognizable. If you so wished we could meet earlier. You are going to Hogsmeade I presume? If you so wished we could go somewhere to talk. If you don't want to or if you are not going, I have another solution. I can bring you to the Slytherin Common room myself that way that you will not get detention from anyone. You pick. I will await your answer._

_ Your Professor,_

_ Severus Snape_

_Well, I now have something to do if I were to go to Hogsmeade. I guess that I could meet up with Professor Snape there. After putting the letter in my bag, I re-grabbed my black swan quill, ink, and parchment out of my bag. I wrote:_

_Dear Professor S. Snape_

_ I think that if we were to meet up at Hogsmeade it would work out best. Would you care to meet up at The Three Broomsticks? Or is there somewhere else you have in mind? Please send your owl in reply to me. _

_ Your Student,_

_ Sophora Scarr_

_I folded up the letter and put the black ribbon around it. I gave it to the owl and put away my quill and ink -again- as he flew over to Professor Snape gracefully. This time he didn't land in his oatmeal, which was now a quill, instead he landed on Severus's outstretched arm. He must have been watching me read his letter and then write him back. Snape took the letter and gave his owl (or was it the school's owl?) an owl treat that he had pulled out of his pocket (must be his owl. Otherwise, why would he have owl treats in his pocket?)._

_ He then grabbed the ink that was originally coffee, his quill that had been his oatmeal, and a salt shaker, doubled it, then transfiguring one of them into some parchment. Then he began writing something down rather quickly tied it with the ribbon and gave it to his owl. He told his bird something and then the bird flew around the room and then went to me. He plopped the letter on my lap. I looked up and saw Severus watching me. I opened the letter and read:_

_Dear Miss S. Scarr,_

_ The three Broomsticks is adequate I suppose. I shall meet you there at 12 o'clock sharp. I shall be waiting. And for the record, my owl's name is Heartful, so please call him that. _

_ Your Professor,_

_ Severus Snape_

_I folded up the letter and put it in my bag with the rest of them. I grabbed some more parchment and quickly scrawled a short note._

_Dear Professor S. Snape,_

_ I'll be there. I'm buying, no arguments please. _

_ Your student,_

_ Sophora Scarr_

_I gave it to the handsome owl, apparently named Heartful, and he flew off. He flew directly to Severus and gave him the note. He skimmed it, flipped it over, and scrawled something quite quick giving it back to Heartful. He flew over and gave me the note. It read:_

_Dear Miss S. Scarr, _

_ Fine. _

_ Your Professor, _

_ Severus Snape_

_I looked up at him and nodded. He stood up and brushed out of the room into the teacher's meeting room on the side of the head table. Heartful looked at me for a moment, hooted quietly, then flew away following his master. _

_ My apple was gone and I was full, so I figured that I should leave. Getting up, I shoved my quill, ink and some extra parchment that I didn't use in my bag. I got up and strode out of the room, hair flowing behind me. I glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall. I had an hour before the carriages left at 11:30. Time to get ready. _


	6. Chapter Five: Memories part 2

Here's Part two. please feel free to review! :) Enjoy! ^_^

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Five: Memories and Patrolling

Part 2

Sophora's P.O.V.

_ Reaching the deserted Slytherin common room, I made my way up to the girls dormitories. Having only an hour, I quickly found my dormitory and grabbed my key. I shoved it into the lock, and turned it until I heard the lock make a soft _'Click'_. Once inside I closed the door softly, but firmly._

_ Most rooms are a hexagonal shape and are dark forest green with black tiled floors, five four poster beds with green curtains and green sheets lined with silver, and a little fireplace in the center. They also normally have a bathroom with three baths, three showers, and one small hot tub( yes,we Slytherins are very privileged) on one of the sides that we all share. In addition to that, they also are above the lake,not underneath it like most of he common room._

_ Our room, and by our, I mean Brooklyne(Brook) Chyme, the twins: Holly and Molly Lamonre, Syrina Voxua, and mine, is quite...different...than most Slytherin girls' rooms. Our room is much, much bigger, it is underneath the lake, and our room is more like a section of rooms really. In our first year, when we found this old door and unlocked it to open up this beautiful room, we immediately claimed it as ours. We then put walls up around each space that we claimed as our own, that way it really does seem as if we have our own rooms. _

_ We each decorated our 'room' to fit our personalities. Syrina's is a deep blue because it is impossible to keep that girl out of the water. She also has the biggest windows in her room, that way she can be closer to the water. And you guessed it- her bed is a water bed. Her ceiling is also enchanted so that you can see fish swimming around. _

_ Syrina is also my 'best friend'. She is really sweet to those she likes, and acts nice around the teachers, but other than that, she could give me a run for my money as cruelest student. She doesn't really know the real me though, she is friends with the person I pretend to be. Nobody knows the real me, nobody._

_ Molly's is a vibrant pink with...sparkles. That girl is all about glitter, rainbows, sparkles, and anything that is frilly and girly. She has a four poster bed that looks like it came out of the muggle story 'Sleeping Beauty'. She has her ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky, because she thinks ' It's kind of creepy that we're underwater, right?'. _

_ Molly is super snobby and not the brightest wand in Olivander's, if you know what I am trying to say. And she only hangs out with me because in truth, she wants to be me. I'm popular, and I have 'everything I could ever want; boys, money, good grades, everything!' I don't want any of it though, except the good grades, I actually am really good in class and I wish I wasn't popular. It really sucks sometimes_

_ Her sister on the other hand, has a dark gray room to show off her totally punk attitude. Her bed is a normal four poster slytherin bed, except the drapes are black with silver lining, not green. Holly also has a lots of 'The weird Sisters' posters up all over the place. She is frequently blasting rock and heavy metal music, not that I mind. I quite like it actually. _

_ That's one reason Holly and I are friends, she isn't all that stuck up and bitchy. She is down to earth, well sorta, a pretty good 'friend'. She doesn't care if I am popular or not. She just want to be friends, because she knows that I can be a nice person when I want to be. Holly is the only one who is even close to knowing the real me, but she isn't all that close. She knows nothing of the real me, she does knows I don't show the real me though, which is more than I can say for everyone else._

_ Brooklyne's room is well, there isn't really one color. She has it pure white, splatter painted with every color imaginable. She couldn't settle on which color she liked the most, so she settled with splattering it rainbow. It looks pretty cool, but I would never tell her that. Her ceiling is a normal white. She hasn't changed it at all. It fits how the room looks at least._

_ Brook and I, we don't really like each other. But then again, we don't hate each other. She is okay that I exist, and I am okay that she exists. We are okay 'friends', I guess. A mutual friendship I guess you could say. _

_ And then there is my room. My room is very...slytherin? My room is pure lime green(like the color of a leaf when it grows on a tree in spring time) on the top, and cut halfway with a line of silver that snakes around the entire room. The bottom half is stripes of lime green and silver, while the very to of the walls is bordered by black. My ceiling is painted as the Slytherin crest, except, gigantic and with two snakes on either side of the emblem. I also have a beautiful glass chandelier hanging down from the middle of the thirteen foot ceiling._

_ My room is a strange shape, it is like a square, but two of the corners got cut off and are now circular mini rooms. One is my closet, and the other my study room, which is all glass for the walls, so I can see the bottom of the lake. My study room has a lot of my quills, ink, and a pound or two of parchment sitting atop a gleaming black desk with a emerald green chair. Two of my five bookshelves at Hogwarts are in my study, along with my potion materials that I bought at the apothecary stores in Diagon Ally and in Hogsmeade. The only thing in my closet is my trunk, clothes, and my cat's supplies._

_ In the main part of my bedroom,I have a queen size canopy bed. It's black iron framing with deep green curtains. Honestly, that is the comfiest bed of the two beds I have(one at Hogwarts the other at home in Spinner's End). It feels as if you were laying softly on a cloud, unable to fall, or floating on water, unable to sink. On either side of my bed are candle lanterns hanging off the wall, so I can use them when I need them. I have a grand fireplace opposite my bed, and two slytherin banners hanging on either side of it. I front of the fireplace are two sitting chairs, both emerald green, and a ebony table in between the chairs. I have my other three bookshelves in the room too, but that is pretty much it._

_ I walk through the hall that connects our rooms, the bathrooms(there are three) and the main living room. I walk all the was down, to the very end, where my room is. I open my french doors and walk straight over to my closet. Now being at Hogwarts, you would think I have just a few pieces of clothing, but I don't. I have a whole wardrobe full, and I can go inside of it! Yes, I have a walk in closet and yes, I LOVE it. _

_ I already know what to wear. I mentally picked my outfit out on my rushed walk here. I go over to the jean section and pick out a pair of black ripped jeans. Then walking to the shirt section, I pick out a one shoulder gray t-shirt with a silver skull. Going over to the jackets, which is across from the shirts, I picked out my black shrug jacket. Over in the accessories section, I pick out some lace up, buckle strap combat boots. Already wearing my black diamond earrings and as always, my half of silver locket, I didn't need any jewelry. _

_ Going into my bathroom(The twins voted to share one and Syrina and Brooklyne both wanted the one with the giant bathtub that is just like a mini swimming pool, so I got my own.), I quickly changed. _

_ Then, sticking my wand in my boot, I did something I don't usually do: I looked in the mirror. Despite what others think, I don't think that I am pretty at all. I have thick straight hair, deep violet eyes, and skin that never tans. This makes my pretty how? Anyway, I looked in the mirror just to see how my outfit looked. It didn't look make me look bad, and it looked tough. I may be popular, but I am not some little bitch that is sickeningly sweet and a total skank to get what she wants. I am cruel, cold, and dangerous (I know more spells than most of Hogwarts's staff for the love of Salazar Slytherin!). Deciding I am looking... presentable, I walk out of the bathroom and... into my roommates?_

_ "Oh! There you are Sophora! We were just looking for you!" Brooklyne says cheerfully, which is a bit strange. She must be having a really good day to be nice and happy towards me. What did I miss at breakfast? _

_ "Well, I think you found me." I said, used to the twins talking like that._

_ "You look awesome as always! Going out to Hogsmeade with someone special that we don't know about?" Holly jokes. _

_ "Thanks, Natalia. And not unless you count Snape wanting to see me for some reason. I think he might be mad for what I did during Quidditch yesterday. You know giving the Hufflepuff a broken leg. He told me that I am to see him at 12 sharp." I said. _

_ "Yeah, I don't think that Professor Snape counts. He isn't hot, and he's a bit scary, even to us Slytherins. And good luck with that." Molly said sashaying to her room. My Godric, did she seriously just sashay to her room? I hate her, I really do hate her. She is just so infuriating! I hate being roommates with her! _

_ "Um, as Molly kind of said, Snape doesn't count, but because he is a teacher not because he is 'not hot and scary'. And where are you meeting him? His office?" Syrina asked. At least she has some sense._

_ "No, The Three Broomsticks." I replied. Though, why not his office..._

_ "Why there?" Brook asked. _

_ "Honestly, I don't have a clue. Maybe he is on Hogsmeade duty, and he is going to be there all day so he figured, 'why not talk to her while she is there?'.Probably seems easier for him. Anyway, I kind of have to go get some of my things in my room, so I can make the carriages. Sorry, talk to you guys later." I said squeezing by them walking back toward my room._

_ Once inside, I walked over to my study. I scrounged up some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts so I could go shopping. I put the in a little green and silver pouch that I then slid on my wrist. I also took out a small black bag and put it in the pouch on my wrist. I glanced at the grandfather clock while I was in there. 11:20. How did time fly by that fast?I walked out of my bed room and into Holly?_

_ "Hi Holly! What's up?" I asked, though still in a hurry._

_ "Um, I wanted to ask if you wanted someone to walk up to the carriage with. I'm going to Madam Puddifoot's with Bill." She said madly blushing. Ah, so she did like Bill Weasley. I had started to guess that she did when they started talking at the first Quidditch match during November and kept meeting up around the lake to talk. They actually did look really cute together, they liked the same things, and I have nothing against the Weasleys. I approve if they ever end up dating, even if he is a year younger._

_ "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And sure, you can walk with me. I don't mind. But we have to hurry if we are going to make it!"I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. _

_ Once outside our dormitory we raced up the stairs to get to the common room. When we got close to there, I let go of her hand and slowed down. I walked quickly in and out of the common room with Holly trailing behind, but not without hearing some people talk about how 'wicked' I looked from the girls and here were a few 'bloody hell's from the guys. How they find me pretty, I will never know._

_ I walked up the stairs that led from the dungeons to the entrance hall. Holly and I walked through the giant oak doors that led out to the Viaduct Courtyard. The Viaduct Courtyard was where we were to give our permission forms, so that we could get to the carriages. The carriages rode from the main gate of Hogwarts along Whomping Willow Passage to Hogsmeade village. We walked up to Professor Sinistra, who happened to be collecting permission forms today. She hadn't ever collected them before,so she might not know the issue that there is for me. Shit._

_ "Hello girls, permission forms please." She said cheerily. Holly gave her her permission form, and was about to wait when I nodded, which meant 'you can go'. She nodded back and left to go to the carriages. _

_ "Um, professor, I have never had a permission form." I said. _

_ "Then you should have never been aloud. I don't want to hear any excuses. You are not going. Understood?" She said cutting me off._

_ "But professor, In my third year Profess-" I started, being cut off by a different voice._

_ "Miss Scarr is aloud to go Sinistra. Normally, Minerva or I do the permission slip gathering, and we both know about Miss Scarr, who is a special case. She doesn't need a permission form because Dumbledore and her have talked and he sees that she does not need one for some reason that is beyond me. If you have any objections, I suggest you go talk to Albus. Otherwise, let us pass." Said the deeper, sneering voice. I didn't even need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Professor Severus Snape._

_ "Y-yes Severus. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I will make note of it." Sinistra stuttered._

_ "I think that would do you good." Severus replied to Sinistra. Then turning to me he said "Well, move. Or do you plan to miss the carriages and stay at Hogwarts?"_

_ "No professor." I replied walking in step(more like stride, but still,) with Severus. " And thank you for helping me with Professor Sinistra. I was worried that I would never get through." _

_ "Yes, well, I couldn't have you miss our meeting." He replied smoothly._

_ "Of course." I scoffed. Sure, that was the real reason. I'm not falling for the Hippogriff Shit._

_ "What?" He asked stopping in his tracks. He turned to me and stared at me._

_ "I'm just saying that sure, of course that is why you helped. Because the great and feared Professor Snape could never possibly help out for any reason other than his benefit. That may have been part of the reason that you helped, but other than that, it is just a load of shit, and you know it." I said icily staring right back at him._

_ "You know I could give you a week's worth of detention for speaking to a professor like that and for swearing in the presence of a professor?" he said not taking his eyes off of me._

_ "You do know that we only have six days, not a full week left of school, right? So you could only give me six days of detention Professor Snape." I said smirking. His eyes shone with amusement. He was obviously amused._

_ "You know, Miss Scarr, If you were anyone else, you WOULD have detention. You seem to be the only student with enough nerve to talk back to when it is due, not only a teacher, but me. I am the most feared professor in Hogwarts. And when I glare at you you just glare right back, with out even blinking an eye. You have gained some of my respect, Miss Scarr, which I do not give out lightly." He replied, opening the door to the only carriage left, with we both had to take. I got in and sat down, while he sat across from me._

_ "Well, I'm am glad to hear that I have your respect, well at least some of it... Professor, do you want to talk about whatever it is that you wanted to talk about now, and continue into the Three Broomsticks? We would be done sooner, that way you can go to the apothecary, or where ever it is you wanted to go in Hogsmeade. I don't want to take up your whole day." I said. _

_ "Sure, why not. I wanted to talk to you about potions." he replied._

_ "P-potions?What's wrong with potions? I didn't fail my O.W.L.'s or my grade in class, did I? I mean, I though potions was one of my best subjects! What do I need to fix? How can I-" I rambled, being cut off again._

_ "Isn't every subject, your best subject? You have failed to get anything below top score in all your classes this year. And nothing is wrong with potions, quite the opposite actually. As I just said, you have gotten nothing below perfect, ever, in all your years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my class, or any other. You even create new ways to make potions better, and faster to brew. You are the top student in all my classes, my seventh years too! You knew more about potions than the entire school when you were in your first year, and you still know more!" he said. Wow, that was a LOT of compliments from the professor who never gave a greater compliment than 'adequate'._

_ "Thank you professor, for the great compliment." I said. I didn't know what to say. The words would not come to me. Good thing he kept talking, otherwise, it would have been a very awkward moment._

_ "Very welcome. But what I wanted to really say is that, you are the best student I have seen in a very long time. I have never even thought about this before, but I wanted to ask my best student. Would you like become my first potions assistant?" he asked and I know he meant every word. _


	7. Chapter Six: Memories part 3

Here's that last part of the flashback. hope you like it! please comment and enjoy :)

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Six: Memories and Patrolling~part 3~

Sophora's P.O.V.

_Right as he asked me, the carriage came to a halt. He opened the door, and let me out first, him following behind. Once we were both out, the carriage turned around and headed back to Hogwarts. We both walked over to the Three Broomsticks, seeing as it was twelve-ish. Professor Snape picked one of the two tables left, the table in the corner of the room near the windows, which was the table I'd wanted out of the two. I wanted the window one because the other was known as the Snogging Table. It would be really awkward if we sat there... Keeping my word, I asked him what he wanted, because I'm buying._

_ "You can't buy what I want, your underage." he said._

_ "Trust me, I can get it." I said firmly. _

_ "How? Not Illegally, right?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned._

_ "No, not illegally. I just say that it is for you. The bartender will understand. So what do you want?" I ask nonchalantly. Total lie, what I just told my professor. Not on the Illegal part, because it is legal, but on how I get it..._

_ "Red Currant Rum spiked with firewhisky, please." he said, finally giving up on trying to get me out of buying him alcohol. _

_ "Sure, I'll be back in a minute professor." I said, walking over to the counter. _

_ "Hello, Sophora! What would it be today? The usual?" Madam Rosmerta asked me kindly. I usually got the same thing every time I came here._

_ "Yes please! Can I also have some Red Current Rum spiked with Firewhisky?" I asked politely._

_ "Are you drinking with Professor Snape? That sound like his usual..." She says, voice trailing off as she goes and makes the drinks._

_ "Actually yes. He has to ask me something about class and we decided to meet up here. I told him I was buying, and wouldn't take no as an answer." I said laughing a bit._

_ "Interesting, tell him Rosmerta says hello, will you?" she says "here are your drinks. One Red Currant Rum, spiked with Firewhisky and One butter beer, drizzled with Mulled mead. That will be 17 sickles." Rosmerta said kindly. Yep, Rosmerta doesn't check me for ID, not since the first time I came here, which is a LONG story. I hand over the sickles and walk over to Severus with the drinks._

_ "Thank you very much. What did you get as a drink for yourself? It looks like butter beer, but it smells...different..." he said pausing for a moment before continuing. "You have mulled mead in there, don't you? And don't lie to me." _

_ "Yes there is mulled mead in my butter beer. I get it every time I come to the Three Broomsticks. No, I am not drinking underage, I am older than I look... you can ask Rosmerta, who says hello by the way, if you don't believe me." I say. He looks at me in the eyes for a moment, then spoke._

_ "I believe you. Now, onto my previously asked question..."he said, taking a swing of his drink._

_ "I-I-I- um...uh..." I stuttered, the words not coming. I just couldn't believe it! My dream was beginning to come true! Becoming Professor Snape's assistant is just like becoming a potions assistant. Once I become an assistant, I'll become a potions master! Maybe I'll even teach at Hogwarts and become a Potions Professor, even if Snape still teaches here! We could work beside each other! That would be so cool!_

_ "So you don't want to. Fine. I und-" Professor Snape began before I cut him off._

_ "NO! I mean, yes! No, yes, no...whichever means I want to be your potions assistant! I-I would love to. As you know from fifth year, when we talked about careres, you know that I want to be a Potions Mater! I always hoped that I could become a potions apprentice first, that way I can become a Potion Master, but because I am still at Hogwarts, this is the next best thing! I will do whatever you need me to do. I promise!" I excitedly said. This caught Professor Snape by surprise. _

_ "Well, someone really wants too. That was the most uncharacteristic outburst that I have ever seen come from you. What happened to calm and cool? Thrown out the carriage window the moment I uttered 'become my potions assistant?" he said jokingly. My face flushed from him making a joke about me. I took a sip of my butter beer with mulled mead._

_ "Well, Professor Snape the cruel and sneering, just made a joke. Sweet Salazar slytherin, the end of the world is coming soon!" I said laughing. His pale face went paler. He took a long drink from his glass._

_ "But I- that's not- just because-" he stammered. This was amusing._

_ "Admit it, you never joke. For you to make a joke, you are either dying, or someone 'obliviated' your memory. So, what are you dying from, and what is your name?" I asked in a very serious tone, showing just a __little __bit of the joking and fun-loving side of me. I drank more from my glass, making it half empty._

_ "I am suffering from OICD. It stands for 'obnoxious and insufferable childrens' disease'. It's when a professor is overexposed to hormonal brats all day, everyday for the past six years of his life. My name is Severus Snape, I don't have a middle name,thank-you-very-much, and I am known as Professor Snape to you." he replied, in a tone that was just as serious as mine. Then he drank down the rest of his Red Current Rum spiked with Firewhisky. I started giggling at his joke, but then I stopped, realizing what I was doing. I was not only giggling, but practically flirting with my professor. Have I gone batshit crazy?_

_ "Huh, maybe the world isn't ending. Any how, I say yes to your offer. What do I have to do?" I say, safely changing the subject, while taking a few gulps of my drink._

_ "I'll owl you the details over the summer. There is basically just four things you have to do. One:help grade papers, but never your own. Two: you will assist me in class, since you are mainly just taking Potions, DADA, transfiguration, and herbology, along with Quidditch for extra curricular work, You would have a lot of extra time anyways. Three: help brew potions, when I need them, which could end up being at midnight if I really needed it. And four: help me plan lessons, which is quite simple. And the rest is history. Any other questions?" he asks, as I finish my drink._

_ "Nope! Thank you so much professor! I really don't know how to thank you enough!" I say bursting with joy. _

_ "You can thank me, by stop thanking me."he smirked. " I hate to be rude Miss Scarr, but I have to be going. See you around the castle." he said, then he got up from his seat. I got up too._

_ "I do too, I need to go to Apothecary, __Gladrags Wizardwear, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and Honeydukes Sweetshop, in the two hour we have left, seeing as it is now 12:30." he beats me to the door and motions for me to go. I nod and say merrily, more like tipsily (if that is even a word)"Good day professor! I hope to see you around the castle!"_

_ As I walk past him, my feet moving me towards Honeydukes, I could swear that I almost heard him whisper "and I you...Sophora...". Maybe I had a little bit too much mulled mead in my butter beer..._

~End of flashback~

"And just who might that be Snape? Miss Sallow from Gryffendor? Mr. Jades from Hufflepuff? Miss Sihanouk from Ravenclaw? Who Snape? Who?" said Professor Filius Filtwick. I felt as if I could be sick. I just tried to remind myself that Snape is a very smart person and would never even thi-

"Miss Sophora Scarr from Slytherin house." His words sliced right through my thoughts. That bastard! He was in for it later...

Despite my tries to stop my face from flushing, I could feel the heat climbing to my cheeks. All eyes were on me. Professor McGonagall looked upset, as if wishing that I was helping her instead of Snape. I couldn't help but notice that all the other professors had that same longing in their eyes.

"Y-your going to help out Professor Snape?" Kadin asked, the only one who this didn't seem to affect.

"Y-yes, Professor Snape had asked me to help him near the end of last year. I agreed to help because it would help me achieve much knowledge for the career I had chosen." I said, trying to sound confident and not freaking out like I was on the inside.

"And that career choice would be?" Professor Sprout asked looking disheartened because she couldn't have me as an assistant, like she had wanted. The reason I know she was going to ask me is because I looked into her eyes as she spoke. Legilimency has its uses.

"Potions Master, preferably teaching at a wizarding school, more preferably Hogwarts." Professor Snape said, speaking up. I glared at him. I really do get ticked off this easily, don't I?

"Oh..."said Professor Sinistra, voice trailing off.

"Yes. I thought that this would help get me to where I want to be." I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit, now that all of my professors were downcast, except for one smirking Severus Snape. Kadin was sitting there with the biggest smile on his face, like the stupid little Hufflepuff he was, not understanding what was going on at all. Then thankfully he did something useful: he checked his watch.

"Um... professors...Sophora...we need to get patrolling, otherwise nobody will be patrolling, at all." Kadin spoke up, getting the professors out of their mood a bit.

"Yes. You're right Kadin. Nobody has anything else to add? No? Good. Kadin, Sophora, Severus, and Filius get patrolling please. Kadin and Filus train cars 2, 3,and 4. Sophora and Severus 5, 6, and 7. Thank you very much. This meeting is over." McGonagall said, finally ending this meeting turn nightmare.


	8. Chapter Seven: Going on Patrol

Chapter Seven guys! I'd love to have at least two reviews on this story! Hope you like this chapter :)

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Seven:Going on Patrol

Severus's P.O.V.

As Minerva finished the meeting, I got up and walked to the train-car door. Being the first on there, I held it open as Sophora walked by, into the next car. The engine room, the car where Sophora had gone earlier was the only one that was troublesome, and you had to jump across to get to. With the other seven you could walk across the platform to the other door. Filius and Dagobert were still talking, so I walked out the door and left with Sophora.

She was waiting at the next car for me, door open, welcoming me into the train car. I nodded as I walked in and she closed the door. We walk in step from one car to the next, until we get to car number five. There were no prefects still on duty, most were just going to their cubicles, so we were punctual as usual.

As usual, car five was mainly the Ravenclaws who sat with a few random students from other houses. I have nothing wrong with the other houses(despite everyone's beliefs),especially Ravenclaw. They are alike us Slytherins, but a little more wise and a little less ambitious. Gryffendors are a bit too proud and let their bravery cloud their judgment. They also aren't as smart as the Ravenclaws or cunning as we Slytherins are but they are still not that bad I suppose.

Hufflepuffs...Hufflepuffs are difficult to describe to be honest. They are usually the kindest, most honest, and most well rounded. They are great at finding ways to help friends. Most, but not all, Slytherins put themselves first. Though care about family and close friends so much that we would kill anyone if they threatened our loved ones. Hufflepuffs aren't always very smart on some of the things that they do and get annoying after a while, because their happiness level is a bit TOO high. Other than those few things, I completely respect the other houses of Hogwarts.

So far, Everyone was engrossed in conversation, and were pretty quiet. Seeing as this car was quiet, we went on to the next. Number six is mainly where the lower class or younger Slytherins sit, along with some of the other houses once again. Everything was just as quiet, and I don't even think that anyone had seen us. I looked over at Sophora who nodded at me, signaling to go to the next car, the last one.

Now, this car, was going to be very noisy, and people would definitely be paying attention and see us. They also didn't have cubicles, just pairs of benches with tables in between them. They were also all the older, higher class, richer Slytherins. As an added bonus, all of Sophora's friends were here. This should be interesting. I saw her bite her lip (I wonder if that was a habit...), just as I was about to open the door. As I did, she went back to having no expression on her face.

Opening that door was a very bad move. The second it opened, it squeaked, and all commotion stopped as all eyes turned to face the noise. I kept my face expressionless, as always. Sophora tensed next to me. I could tell she was extremely nervous. She probably hadn't told her little friends about becoming head girl...yes...that would explain a lot.

It was dead silent for a while until Miss Syrina Voxua, a seventh year slytherin that was in the same dormitory as Sophora (I have got to stop calling her that, even in my head. It will become a habit if I don't stop!) ran up to her and gave her a hug. It lessened the tension a lot. Most of them started clapping and a few more of her little friends came up to give her a hug or give her personal congratulations on becoming head girl. The reason that the applause broke out was most likely because she was the first slytherin head girl in over a century. After a few seconds, they realized that I too was here, and quieted down. Her friends tried to drag her off to talk to her, but she shook them off.

"I have to do my duties as head girl. I can talk to you during the feast, but not before. I have to help out, which means patrolling for now. So go back to your seats and talk among yourselves. Now." she said, obviously pretending to be ticked off, which everyone sees, but really happy on the inside, and only I see this. It was really easy to read her for some reason... They started to back off, but they needed a little more of a push.

"Yes. Now go back to your chatter, she will talk later." I growled, my eyebrows furrowing. They backed away after that. Good to know I still scare my own house, because if I scare them, I could make the other houses cry.

After they all went back to talking, I looked over at Sop-Miss Scarr and nodded. We went through out designated train cars a few more times. Then, when we had about fifteen minutes until we arrived at Hogwarts, we let the prefects take over the patrolling.

When we got back to Car 1, we went to our cubical. As always, I soundproofed it, even if we hadn't spoken much while patrolling, but that was mostly because we knew others could hear us. Sophora only spoke that one time we were in train car 7, other than that, I just growled at a few of the students to go back to their own business. So now that we were alone, she spoke up.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." she said, obviously attempting to make small talk. I'd go along with it, just to make conversation.

"No, they weren't that bad. Cars 2, 3, and 4 are always the louder cars anyways. Except for car 7, that is the loudest car on the entire train. Particularly loud today though." I said smirking. Her cheeks flamed, and she looked quite uncomfortable.

"I-I-I wasn't-I-it isn't-I-didn't" She stuttered, quite flustered. I chuckled a bit. Oh shit, no way. I didn't just do what I think I did, did I?

"P-professor Snape? Did you just laugh?" She asked. Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable.

I hadn't laughed since...since...Lily. Or even possibly since Acantha...

"M-me? N-no I didn't. What are you possibly talking about child?" I asked, face paling. My face never seems to get red, it just pales...

"Liar." she said quickly.

"What did you call me?" I said gritting my teeth. She was getting on my nerves.

"Oh, you didn't heard me? I called you a liar professor. You're lying. As in not telling the truth." she said smiling an obviously fake sweet smile. Ugh. Now she was acting like an insolent brat.

"At least I don't act like an insolent brat who runs around the school acting as if she is in charge of the place!" I said, temper rising.

"Well at least I know how to smile and be happy! You have less emotions than a toothpick!" She said, her temper flaring as well.

"At least I'm not some fake little girl who teases everyone, just so she can get a good laugh!" I practically shouted. My face was now probably turning a little bit red now, a sign of my anger.

"Well at least I'm not a emotionless git who yells at his students for trying to joke with him!"She screamed standing up, her hands balling up into fists.

"Well at least I'm not an insecure little girl who tries to be perfect, but is actually crushed inside!" I exclaimed, standing up too. My anger was getting the best of me, and I know it, but I didn't fell like letting her win.

"Well at least I don't take showers only one time a year!" She screeched. That one hurt a bit. I do shower, despite what everyone thinks. My hair is just naturally greasy!

"At least I don't suck up to my professors!"

"At least I have people who want to be around me!"

"At least the people who are around me don't stay with me because I'm popular, and would otherwise want nothing to do with me! You don't even have a single true friend!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!

"Yes I do!"

"No. You. Don't!"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Why wouldn't you want me to know? Does it bother you knowing that someone finally realized that all your friends are fake?"

"I don't care if you know! I know it and that's all that really matters! And what's so sad is that you realize this more than any of the other people that I am with! You make a better friend than any of my supposed-to-be-friends!" She screamed.

Wait a sec- did she just say what I thought she said? Good Godric Gryffendor! Today must be an off day for her or something! This is more emotion out of her than I have seen her whole seven years here! Maybe it's a female thing...

"I-" I started, but was interrupted by the train jolting to a stop. I managed to keep my footing, while Sophora...did not. She fell. Into me.


	9. Chapter Eight:Hugging and the Great Hall

Hey guys! I'm SO, SO sorry that this is a few weeks late! I got grounded... and yeah... not fun. I'll update daily until this Sunday to try to make up for it! anyhow, here's chapter Eight! I hope you guys like it! ^_^

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Eight: Hugging and The Great Hall

Sophora

_ "Oh. Dear. God. I'm dead. I'm soooooo dead. There is no way I'm not gonna die. He's gonna kill me. I can't believe it. Dead before I reach Hogwarts! Ugh. How stupid am I?" _I thought as I just stood there, eyes closed praying he wouldn't kill me, in Snape's arms.

Yep, that's right. I stumbled when the train stopped and fell into Severus. I wrapped my arms around him as I fell, you know trying to stop the falling? So technically, I'm giving My Potions Professor a hug. And because his arms are around me to, he also tried to stop my falling, his arms were around me to. So, yeah, we're just standing there hugging.

"Sophora?" he whispered. I looked up,because I was just a little bit shorter than he was, so my face was at his upper chest He said my name. Actually said my name for once. None of that Miss Scarr hogshit. Just, Sophora. Hmm, I like the way he says my name. Sounds nice.

"Yes S-professor?" I whispered back. I was going to call him Severus, but I fear that I really would have been dead.

"Two things. One, when we are alone, or with the staff and the Hufflepuff, call me Severus." he said, still whispering.

"Okay... Severus, what's the second thing." I said trying out his name. I have never actually spoken it, even If I have thought it before. I loved the name, it sounds so powerful.

"The second, I don't mind this, but if you ever mention this, to anyone, staff or otherwise, you WILL be sorry. Understood?" he said, whispering into my ear this time, instead of just whispering at me. He threatened me, but I didn't really mind much. I knew he wouldn't really hurt me or anything... maybe blow up my cauldron in potions or something, but he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know why I knew, but I just did.

"Crystal." I said back, looking straight into his onyx eyes.

"Good." he said, then pulled away from me. He turned to the rack on the top and got down one of my trunks for me, and then the other. He was about to grab the snake, but he tensed. I walked over to him,reached up, and grabbed Maligna.

"fraidy cat." I teased. He looked at me and smirked. This year was going to be great.

"Speaking of cats, where is yours? I haven't seen the beast for quite some time." he asked.

"Give me a second." I said. I put two finders in my mouth and whistled a low, high, then low again note. My cat appeared in front of us, reforming from smoke. Severus stood open mouthed at what just happened.

"H- h-" he stuttered.

"Magic!" I said laughing. He looked at me as if I had 17 heads, then shook his. I swear I heard him mutter 'definitely a female thing...'. He levitated both of my trunks and Maligna's cage to had them follow us on the way off the train.

"But really, it is magic. Darkness is able to dissipate and apparate into a puff of smoke during the day and darkness at night, hence her name." I said, laughter finally stopping.

"Makes perfect sense. You are a witch with a magical black cat, who does ride around on a broomstick quite often, and brews potions for fun. Are you trying to be like the Muggle's version of a witch." he said looking at me once again like I had 17 heads. I just laughed at the funny expression on his face.

"haha, yes, very funny. Sophora, care to take the same carriage as me?" He asked, picking a carriage, and holding out his hand to help me into it.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' and crossing my arms. He looks like he has been smacked across the face, a slap that he hadn't been expecting. Then he looked a bit disheartened, before going back to his normal composure.

"Well, fine then, you can go by yourse-" he started sourly.

" I never said I didn't want to go with you, I just don't want to take the carriages. I feel like walking, you up for it?" I said smirking. One of his eyebrows raised in a questioning glance.

"Why not? Almost nobody is off the train any ways." he said, and started walking away (my luggage still floating behind him), leaving me behind.

Wrong move. I zipped past him laughing maniacally the entire time. I am a swimmer and trained a lot, and one of the ways I trained was running. I could have gotten into the Olympics for either. Snape yelled at me and ran after me. That just made me laugh harder. I was easily sprinting towards the castle without breaking a sweat


	10. Chapter Nine: Dinner in the Great Hall

I'm not so great at sticking to when I say I'm going to upload, am I? Sorry, I'll upload multiple chapters today, just this one and another... Anyways, here's chapter nine... Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome :)

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Nine: The Great Hall

Severus

When I get my hands on that little cretin, I'm gonna hex her! She said walk! Now she was sprinting to the castle, with me running after her. I can just imagine how stupid we must look...well, all the more reason to hex her!

Finally, she comes up to the Castle doors, and stops. I catch up with in a minute (she had a head start, so bugger off!). Slowly, but surely, the castle doors open. We must have really been the first ones there... huh.

"S-S-so-Soph-Sophora! I-I-I'm gon-gonna kill-ll y-you n-next tim-me yo-ou d-do th-at-at!" I said winded from all the running. Good Godric, can that girl run! And I'm a freaking double agent (well, not anymore..., but still!)! I'm trained to do that! Maybe I'm getting old...

"Yeah, well, sorry Severus. You shouldn't have tried going on without me." She said smiling. She was breathing normally, and had no sweat. Something is wrong with her. We walked into the castle and started waiting for the great hall doors to open.

"W-well so-orry!" I said trying to return my breath to normal, along with my heart rate. She only smirked. She's going to be the death of me, I swear it. She walked inside the great hall, me trailing behind slightly.

As always, the Great hall looked astounding. The tables nicely made and set up, the starry night sky reflected in the enchanted ceiling, the floating candles illuminating the large room. This is how grand it always looks on the first day. I mean, Hogwarts always has to look even more impressive for the first day doesn't it?

I walk over to the head table, and sit at Dumbledore's immediate left, as always (Minerva is always on his right). He's paying watching the doors of the great hall, watching for more students to come in. Understandable, he loves this school, and school is just about to start, so he is of course extra peppy.

Bored already, I look over to Sophora. She's sitting as close as possible to high table at the slytherin table. She's sitting properly (back straight, hands laced together sitting on the table, feet on the floor uncrossed, but her eyes are staring off into the distance...), her new head girl badge is shining brightly in the candle's light, and she looks very determined, but somewhat cold, as if dislocating from the person I was with not moments ago. This is the her that people expect to see, not the real her, not the head girl I know.

Her eyes than snap out of the trance and shot over to me, staring me down. Right then, the doors to the hall burst open again, more professors and students flooding in and the hall was silent no more. I looked over at Dumbledore, and he was smiling warmly, his eyes sparkling.

In a few seconds the hall was filled with chatter. The tables were nearly full too, only a few places open per table._ 'For the first years of course.' _I thought to myself. And as if on cue, Minerva re-opened the doors with the first years following behind. There were only thirty or so, which is low for a year at Hogwarts. Very low.

The sorting hat is already on it's little stool, waiting for the first years. When It sees them, It bursts into song:

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffendor from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts school began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffendor the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

'Twas Gryffendor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

When the song is done, everyone bursts into applause. I clap a little too, just to be courteous. Minerva starts calling out names and after the first few, I start zoning out. My mind started to wander to my lesson plans, then to which potion ingredients I needed to stock up on in my stores, and after that, my mind wandered to Sophora.

She was my new potions assistant. Which meant I had to go over everything with her tonight. All the lessons, her special schedule, how things are run, how to correct, everything! And I had to show her to her new rooms. Oh, this was going to be a looooong night. I picked up my goblet filled with watered down Firewhisky and took a sip. Mmm, that's better.

A few minutes later, the sorting was over. Slytherin got eight more students this year.( Eight! That is the lowest number on record, for any house!) Dumbledore spoke about having a good year and working hard before he waved his hands and food appeared. Same as every start of term feast.

Dinner went by fast. I made small talk about the curriculum to Clarice Crossly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the second year in a row. I have to admit, she knows what she is talking about, but I still think I would be a better professor in DADA. I was a Death Eater! That's as much into dark arts as you can get! But then when we started talking about how she was taking on Mr. Harly Jades as an assistant, Filius interrupted and mentioned taking on Miss Amelia Cyan, a ravenclaw student of his. She was quite good at charms from what I know, and brilliant at transfiguration too. After a while the other professors broke off from that conversation and carried into another so I finished up my meal in silence. Just as I finished, Albus stood up and spoke to everyone.

"Now that you have all had your fill, I believe that it is time for bed, please go to your dormitories and get a good deal of shut eye, you will need it for tomorrow's events. Goodnight to you all!" and with that everyone started to file out.

The other professors and I went out the teachers door and I headed to the Slytherin common room, to get to Sophora to tell her of her new rooms and information that she will need to know as my assistant. I strode down the halls and into the dungeons. I was just about to open the door with the password (it was snakeskin), when it was opened for me, by one of the four slytherin prefects.

"Oh, professor Snape. I was just going to get you. We have a problem." He said. It took me a few seconds to remember his name, Joesph Tren. He didn't continue and tell me what the issue was. He just stood there like an idiot, and I was getting impatient.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what it is Mr. Tren? Or do I have to go and find out myself?"I said coldly.

"N-no, sorry Professor. It's the head girl. She's in the study room, and she's a bit upset... she started hexing anyone that went near her, and the other perfects have already sent two first years to the hospital wing, along with five others. We decided that we should get you, seeing as we couldn't stop her from hexing anybody and she won't calm down..." he said voice trailing off. Oh shit, what happened this time?

She's done this twice before. Once, when she was in her second year and she was accidentally poisoned, she blew up a cauldron at the person who did it and broke his nose, and bruised four of his ribs. The Second time, Kadin upset her when he turned her black and yellow and it lasted for a one week. She got revenge by turning all him into a girl for three days and turned all his robes into slytherin ones for two months. I needed to get to her before she did something disastrous.

I walked right past him and went into the common room, it was empty because everyone was in their dorms taking shelter. I then walked into the study room, right as a bat boogie hex went right past my left ear.

"Miss Scarr, what is the reason that you feel the need to he-" I started, before I got a good look at her. She was sitting on a dark green sofa huddled up in a ball, clutching a letter.


	11. Chapter Ten: Snape's Rooms and Chocolate

Ten chapters already! As of right now, I've had around 430 views on this book! I'd just like to thank all of you guys who are reading this for that. I realize that there are tons of other fanfictions out there with a lot more favorites, reads, comments, and followers, BUT for me, its a lot. I expected only a few people to be reading this, so this is a surprise for me. So again, I'd like to express my thanks to all of you wonderful people for reading up to this point! ^_^ (there will be more ha ha, it sounds like I'm ending it, but don't worry, I'm not anywhere near finished!)

By the way, while we are on the topic of ten chapters, has anyone noticed that in a span of ten chapters, its still day one? Not a single day has passed (if you don;t count the three flashback chapters that is)... I'm just realizing it now, and it seems kind of funny to me that i was somehow able to have so many chapters for just one day! I WILL make time move less slow once we get into this school year, but once you read this chapter, you will probably understand more of why the beginning is going to be slow. I have up to chapter 20 finished, and once i get to around 22 (I'm thinking 22...) I plan to start going a lot faster. days, weeks, months even- might start to pass by... Just thought I'd let you guys know that i won't try to drag this out FOREVER and EVER. I don;t know if you like the pace I'm going at, or what- I'm just guessing that you might want me to go a bit faster with the story, (if you review, you can tell me!) so i WILL begin to... eventually...

Anyways, now that ive gone through and just babbled about random- yet relevant (sorta...)- stuff, Here is chapter TEN! reviews are awesome, just like my readers! :D

Chapter Ten: Just Calm Down and Lets Come to My Quarters, Okay?

Sophora

I managed to get to out common room first, lucky. I curled up on a couch in the slytherin common room's study as an owl came soaring in through the door wen some more Slytherins came in. it dropped a letter in my lap, and flew back out. The letter was sent to me by the ministry. It says:

Dear Miss Sophora Scarr,

We, the Ministry of Magic have been informed that you are older than the age for going to a wizarding school and are still at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Given the fact that you are twenty five we find it inappropriate for you to be going to school there. Therefore, we will kindly ask you to remove yourself from the school and its grounds, or else we will have to remove you ourselves. You have one week. Thank you and good day.

The Minister of Magic

**Millicent Bagnold**

I couldn't believe it. They were telling me I had to leave Hogwarts? So what if I'm twenty five? I don't even remember living until I was seventeen and woke up in St. Mungo's! I don't even look seventeen! I have used magic to make an illusion of myself younger! (It's supposedly what I would have looked like) It's permanent and it grows with age! So when I was eleven, I looked like a fucking eleven year old! And nobody knows that I'm twenty five, except for Albus! And he's fine with it! Oh, bloody hell, this is NOT happening!

I try my best to stay calm, but the next thing I know, I've hexed non verbally and with my hands, six Slytherins that were within range, two of them were only first years. I would fell bad, but I'm pretty pissed off. And when I get pissed off, I get PISSED OFF. A prefect tries to stop me from hexing anybody else, knowing that this has happened before, so I hex her too.

'_Everyone is in their dorms and the hexed people are all at the hospital wing so everything is quiet... Go- wait-... Are those footsteps? Ugh, why can't people LEAVE ME ALONE?!' _I think angrily and move my hand that isn't holding the letter towards the door, not even bothering to see who it is. I think _'bat boogie hex' _and next thing I know, the hex comes out of my hand and at the person.

"Miss Scarr, what is the reason that you feel the need to he-" I hear Severus say, then break off. He must have seen what I looked like. I must look horrible, broken even. I finally turn my head towards him, and just start crying. I don't want to leave! I just got to where I wanted to be! I'm head girl, I'm a potions assistant, I'm known! I put my head in my hands and try to make the tears go away. It somewhat worked. Next thing I know, Severus is next to me on the couch. I turn my head to him, and he starts talking in a whisper.

"Sophora, your a mess. You need to calm down. Why don't you take your luggage, and follow me to my rooms? I'll get you a warm drink, and then we'll talk. Okay, Sophora?" He says, trying to be nice and understanding, which isn't really his thing, but I nod anyhow. I wave my hand towards my luggage and it floats behind us as he leads us to his chambers.

Severus

I didn't know what the letter in her hand, and I didn't think she'd let me know. But right now, I didn't care about the reason why, just how I could fix it. I know, this isn't like me at all, but she seems like she's having a crappy day and she obviously is hurt. There's no other reason for it. _Or is there?_

I sat down on the couch next to her and whispered softly to her, "Sophora, your a mess. You need to calm down. Why don't you take your luggage, and follow me to my rooms? I'll get you a warm drink, and then we'll talk. Okay, Sophora?"

I wasn't going soft, I was just caring. Some people really deserve care, but never had it, and I have a feeling she's one of those people. In some aspects, like me, except, I did have care. I had Lily and Acantha, my two best friends, even if they were gone now, I still had them at one point. And right now, I have a pretty good feeling that Sophora needs a friend, So I'll be that friend, even if she is seventeen, and I'm twenty seven.

I quickly got her out of the common room before anyone could ask questions. I walked down the hall to my quarters, which was on the right of the potions classroom, and across from her rooms. I opened it by muttering the password, which is- at the moment- Acantha. I held the door open as she walked into the hallway, luggage trailing slightly behind her. She pause, confused of which of the seven doorways to go through.

"First one on your right is the kitchen, I'll be in there getting you something to drink. Second one on your right is the living room, you can go in there if you wish, or the first one on your left, which is the library, yes you can read a book if you wish, both are comfy and have fireplaces. The bathroom is the second to your left. Don't go in the last three doors. They are my lab, my personal storeroom, and my bedroom, none of which you should have the need to go into. I'll be with you in a moment." I said quickly, giving her an overview of the rooms. I walked into my kitchen as I saw her walk into the library. I smirked to myself, knowing that she would pick the library.

My kitchen was average sized. It had wood floors, and the walls painted a deep navy blue. It had a sink, a stove, a microwave, and a refrigerator for appliances. It had white cabinets above the stove, and a white table in the center of the room with four blue chairs. I also had a liqueur cabinet in the corner of the room near the door. Not much, but it was all I needed.

I walked over to a cabinet and went through what I found. Some teabags... coffee beans... ground coffee...bingo! I found it. I poured some water into two mugs, and used magic to warm the water to just the right temperature. I then put the packages into the two mugs and grabbed a plate of double chocolate chunk cookies. Yes, I have a chocolate issue. I walked out of the room with the two mugs in hand and the plate of cookies and headed across to the library.

I found Sophora sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fireplace reading _Muggles Who Notice_, by Blenheim Stalk. I snicker at the book she's reading, I expected something to do with the dark arts, knowing her. She must have heard me, because her head whipped around towards me. I walked over and sat in the other chair closest to the fireplace, setting the mugs and cookies on the table in between both the chairs.

"Thank you, Severus." she said, taking a sip of her drink. she moves the mug from her lips, and after a second she started laughing.

"What?" I asked confused, and took a sip myself. Mmm, nice and warm.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked giggling.

"Yes, what's your point? Something wrong with hot chocolate?" I said defensively. I drink hot chocolate, so what?

"No, it's just not what I expected you to drink or even have." she said, laughing. "And what are these? Chocolate chip cookies?Are you serious?"

"Well, I do and yes, I am. If you tell anyone I like chocolate chip cookies, or hot chocolate, I will deduct points." I said seriously. "I have a reputation to uphold at this school you know."

"Won't matter, I'll be gone from Hogwarts within a week anyhow." she said quietly and sadly.

"What? Preposterous! What makes you think that?" I said shocked at her words.

"The ministry officials say i have one week to pack my bags and leave hogwarts. I'm no longer allowed to go to school here, according to them at least." she said. She took a sip of hot chocolate, and I saw a single glistening tear streak down her face.

"That's insane. They can't do that." I say, before thinking _'or can they?'_

"Well, they are." she says angrily, placing her mug down on the table.

"Have you talked to dumbledore on the matter? We both know that man can solve most problems." I say. _'He can't solve all of them though. He couldn't help Acantha, or Lily.'_

"No.. I haven't..." She says, and her purple eyes flash to my black ones. They're dark purple at the moment, and filled with anger and sadness.

"Well what are you waiting for then? I can't just have my new apprentice taken away from me that easily, lets go talk to the headmaster." I say placing my mug down and getting up. She nodded, then followed me as we walked out of my chambers and toward's Albus'.


	12. Chapter Eleven: I-I I can't

Chapter Eleven: I-I- I can't...

Sophora

I followed Severus out of his rooms and to Dumbledore's office. It didn't take long for us to get there, maybe a few minutes or so. It wasn't that hard to find, but it was dark in the corridors. The entire walk there we walked in silence, only the sound of each others footsteps assured us that the other was still there.

"Password?" the gargoyle who guarded the steps to Albus's headmaster's office said.

"Licorice Wands." I said quickly before Severus could even open his mouth. The Gargoyle nodded and spun upwards, releasing the spiral staircase. I brushed past Severus and walked up the cold stone steps first. Snape followed silently behind.

We soon reached the door to the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door politely, not only because he was my senior and it was the respectable thing to do, but it was late (probably around 10:30 if I had to take a guess, and on a school night too!). My soft rapping was answered thankfully. We didn't disrupt his sleep, thank goodness.

"Ah! Sophora, Severus, what is it that I can do for the two of you on this beautiful Thursday [A.N. I just realized that I never told you guys what day it was for the past ten chapters...sorry :/] night? How about you explain over a cup of tea, perhaps?" Dumbledore said cheerily and waved his hands over a tea set.

The tea poured itself into the cups and the cups and saucers flew over to us as we sat in two comfy chairs by his desk. I thought of the creamer, and made a gesture to it, and it flew over to me. As I made it pour itself into my tea, Severus looked a bit ticked off. I guess he couldn't do wand-less magic... My thought was soon cut off as he looked at the sugar for a minute concentrating then flicked his wrist at the it and made it pour two lumps into his tea. Guess he could, but then what was he upset about?

"Well, now that we have all used a form of wand-less magic, can we please get on with the reason that we are here?" he said eyebrow twitching a bit in frustration. Oh... now it makes some sense, he most wonder why I know wand-less magic, considering its very hard to master, and I did it quite easily.

"Yes, I believe we should." Albus said sipping his tea carefully. "Why are the two of you in my office? Not that I mind of course, you are both always welcome."

I looked into Albus's smiling eyes seeing truth and that I could trust him, as always. "We are here because of this." I said taking out the trifolded letter and putting it on his desk. He grabbed it and read it over quickly, concern flashing in his electric blue eyes. While he's reading it, I take a sip of my own tea. Mmmm, Cinnamon.

"Has Severus read this?" Dumbledore asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"No." Severus said piping up, and looking done with his fuming. "I haven't. Am I allowed to read it?"

"I don't know, is he allowed to Miss Scarr?" Dumbledore said looking at me straight in the eye.

'_Remember, this could have bad and good effects on you and Severus, think it over carefully my dear.' _Albus's voice rung crystal clear in my head. He was using Legitimacy, the art of peering into one's mind. I had shut down my Occlumency walls, or most of them at least, the second that I looked into his eyes the first time when I searched for truth.

_ 'I know Albus. If I tell him, he'll know but he may treat me differently. And If I don't tell him, nothing will change between us, but he may be mad for a bit because I AM hiding something from him and he knows it...' _I replied mentally.

_'It's all up to you...' _Albus replied and broke eye contact, shutting down the mental connection.

"Severus, I-I'm sorry, but I just don't think that you should read it right now. It will change things. Right now, too much change is happening, and I don't want more. I'm sorry, I just... I-I-I can't..." he looked as cold as always, but I knew that he was a bit upset at this, as if he expected me to tell him. 'If I could tell you, I would...' I thought to myself, hoping I made the right choice.


	13. Chapter Twelve:Out of the Circle

Chapter Twelve: Out of the Circle

Severus

Albus was looking Sophora in the eye, and her vibrant violet eyes turned into black storm clouds. She was obviously thinking of something upsetting or something that made her uncertain. Something I had noticed over the many years I taught her in my class. Her eyes change color with not only the light (this doesn't happen often, but they do seem to pick darker or lighter colors depending on the lighting) but with her emotions too. Because I was so ensnared by her eyes, only for a minute though, I wasn't paying attention to the fact that they were using Legitimacy. I realized it a second later when her eyes came to a soft purple, the color of sadness/decision making. I needed to pay attention. Now.

For a second she was silent. I noticed that Albus was looking at me eyes uncertain. I mean seriously. All I did was ask to look at the parchment, whats all the fuss? It wasn't another prophecy, was it? I don't even want to know if its a prophecy, The love of my life died last time. And even before then, I lost my best friend to a stupid prophecy. How I'm surviving without Lily and Acantha, I don't even know...

"Severus, I-I'm sorry, but I just don't think that you should read it right now. It will change things. Right now, too much change is happening, and I don't want more. I'm sorry, I just... I-I-I can't..." I looked Sophora in the eye, not bothering to use Legitimacy, as her voice cracked, and she looked quite upset with herself. I tried to keep a blank face, but she could see though it. She always could.

"Fine. I get it. I'll be in my Rooms if you need me. " I snarled, I didn't quite mean it to come out that way... I stood up and walked to the door. Sophora looked at me as If I had slapped her in the face.

"Good night headmaster, Miss- Sophora." I said, my voice softening. I knew that she had her reasons, but I just felt so out of the circle of knowledge. And with that, I took my leave.

I strode down the winding staircases, and the twisting corridors until I was in the dungeons. Once there, I walked strait to my room, and slammed the door shut. I walked into the library, grabbed my mug of still warm hot chocolate, and walked right back out and into my room.

Now my room, isn't pink or anything ridiculous like that. My room was a dark midnight blue and could easily be mistaken for black. The floor was white carpet, and the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky, just like the great hall. I have my queen sized, (haha, yes very funny. Get over yourselves, honestly.) four poster bed with its dark green drapes and black sheets in the right corner. My two dressers are on either side of my closet on the left (yes, I DO have more than one set of clothing).

There is a window in the middle of the room in the shape of a octagon that shows depths of the lake. I have a desk in another corner of the room with a I also have a nightstand on the side of my bed with various items. Mainly pictures, a chocolate frog, a dreamless sleep potion, and bottle of ink. The pictures, there were four, were all some of the most precious things that I had in my possession.

I walked over to my bed, sat down on the side of it, and took a sip of my hot chocolate. While doing this, I picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of a beautiful young girl with long and wavy black hair. It was pulled back and some of her bangs hung over her left eye, while another part of the bangs lay at the right side of her face. Her eye the color of lavender, maybe even a little darker than that. She was wearing a green turtleneck sweater, and turned her head to look over at the camera. A small smile plays on her perfectly red colored, lush lips. She wore silver hoop earnings, and half of a silver locket on a silver chain.

"_Acantha..._" I thought looking down at my deceased friend. It was the beginning of spring, April if I remember correctly. Acantha was sixteen in this picture, in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She died a week after this was taken, the day of her birthday: two days before May. I studied the picture a while longer. Then my eyes fixed on her locket. You could see _S.S. _Engraved in the middle.

"_So she kept my half of the locket...even after the fight between us..._" I thought to myself, before having another quick thought. I opened the nightstand's tiny drawer, then took out everything on the top. I thin pressed my hand on the very back of the bottom. [ A.N. If you have ever seen the first **Pirates of the Caribbean**, this is pretty much what Elizabeth did to get the medallion from her drawer] The fake bottom popped open, releasing the real bottom.

Underneath there was only one thing.

Half of a silver locket, On a silver chain, with _A.H._ engraved in the middle.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Bad Luck

Chapter Thirteen: Bad luck

Sophora

I watched as Severus fled the room, black cape billowing behind him. So I had made the wrong decision after all. I knew that I wouldn't make the right choice, I never do. I have such bad luck. Now, he would never trust me again. Not with teaching, keeping secrets, telling him the truth, anything. I could feel tears start to prickle my eyes.

"There there Sophora. Everything will be okay. You mustn't worry, Severus will come around."Albus said getting up from behind his desk and patting my back. I wiped the tears away quickly with the back of my hand.

"I hope so..." I whispered softly, not even really realizing what I said.

"Now, we need to get to the matter at hand my dear." Albus said " Obviously, you are NOT leaving. It's out of the question."

"So how do we fix it? Can we fix it?" I asked, not really feeling so upbeat anymore...

"Well, we will find a way. I think first, I shall write a long letter to an old friend. If this doesn't work, which I believe it should, then I can call you up here again to think of a new plan of action. For now, I would just go back down to your rooms and get some rest." Dumbledore replied and walked back over to his desk. I got up from the chair I was in and walked toward the door.

" My rooms? You mean my dorm with Brooklyne, Syrina, Holly, and Molly?" I inquired, pausing in front of the door.

"Ah, never mind... go ask...Severus... he was supposed to show you your rooms." Albus said, taking a seat, and pulling out a quill.

"Okay. Yes Headmaster, thank you. Goodnight Sir." I said, Opening the door and walking out.

"Goodnight Sophora." and with that I closed his door.

_~S.S.S.S.S.S.S.~_

I stood in front of Severus's door for quite a while. I just couldn't seem to knock. I was too afraid with so many thoughts in my head. He was obviously upset with me, but would he yell at me? Does he never want to see me again? Would I get hexed? Cursed? Bewitched?

After standing at a door, for twenty painful minutes, I sucked up all my thoughts, and loudly rapped on the door. Nothing. Not a sound. I knocked harder on the door this time, louder too. Nothing. I was fed up with this by now, and I decided to just come on in. I tried, but there was a password lock. No dice. Finally, I resorted to a means that I don't use very often. I whistled. Low and quiet, sharply for a few seconds, then a short burst.

"Mrrr?" said Darkness, Apperating beside me, with a quill, and two sheets of parchment in her mouth. One to write on, one to make an ink bottle. I quickly make the transfiguration, and scrawl quickly on the page.

_Severus,_

_ I'm at the door. Can you please open it? I need to talk to you. Right. Now. _

_ Sophora_

Honestly, I don't care about being formal right now. I'm tired, and I just want sleep. I want to know where I sleep and where my bed is. That's it. Is that too much to ask for? I hand the note to darkness, who disappears a second later. I hear a door open softly, but it isn't the one in front of me. I then see a light behind the door and it opens.

I walk into Severus's quarters for the second time that night, and see that the room he said was his bedroom had the door open. I slowly walk down the hallway, but pause before entering the room. I hear a meow, and some purring from the room. I take a deep breath and walk in.

The first thing I see is Darkness, curled up on Severus lap. He is stroking her fur, causing her to purr. He isn't even looking at her, but at a picture frame in his non-Darkness-petting hand. He doesn't lift his eyes, or acknowledge me in anyway, so I take a look around the room.

It's midnight blue colored, and seems quite cozy. Its clean and orderly, which is something you could expect from him. It isn't exactly large, but it isn't small either. And it smells like ink, Firewhisky, and Severus. I don't even know how to describe his sent, he just smells good... like a cool mint that burns your insides I guess.

Finally, after a few seconds, he speaks, eyes on the picture he is holding. "So... what is it that you would like to talk about. It sounded urgent."

"My rooms? I need sleep. It must be past eleven thirty by now." I say, then yawn without making a sound.

"Oh, right. They are right across from mine. Gigantic violet door that changes shades of purple, like your eyes. Can't miss it." He says. His eyes then flick from the picture, me, to the picture again, then settle on me. It looked as if he was puzzled, by me.

"Okay. Thanks... and is there a password yet?" I ask softly.

"Whatever color the purple is. If you can figure that out, you can get in. And if you can't figure it out, the backup is black heart. You can change it later if you want..." he said, still looking from the picture to me. Then he stood up, Darkness hissed in protest. "I'll help you with your luggage, now that it is no longer miniature."

"Okay, thank you...Severus." I say, managing a smile, hoping he is no longer mad. He looks at me calmly, no smile (who are we kidding, he's Snape!), but not seeming to be mad either. He puts down the picture on his nightstand near his bed, and walks toward me. I turn around and head to the library, where My luggage has been for quite a while. He follows behind quietly, Picking up the largest trunk, my broomstick, and the cat carrier. I grab the second trunk, my bag, and Maligna's cage.

We then head over to my purple door across the hall. It is a pinkish purple, I 'm guessing heather, So I say it softly. The door doesn't budge. I then guess the next color that comes to mind. Mozambique. It swings open and I gasp. My Luck is not as bad as I thought Apparently.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Rainbow and White

Chapter Fourteen: Rainbow and White.

Sophora

"Is this for real?" I ask, and almost drop Maligna. I was shocked. It was beautiful, and so...me.

I was in a gigantic circular room with a a spiraling black and white tiled floor with a flower in the middle. There were five doors, each with a Gothic torch candle holder in between. Each door was a different color: black, green, silver, aqua, and rainbow. In the middle was a round glass table with a wrought iron base. It had a vase of roses on them. Black Magic roses, my favorite kind of flower in existence.

"Yes, it had better be real. It took a while refurbish, because the Slytherin head girl room has been abandoned for... I don't even know how many years now." Severus said, nudging me into the room.

"So, you did...this?" I said, nodding my head at the room. He said, and stood next to me, shoulders brushing.

"Well- some- I mean- it was mainly magic- I sort of -" I looked pointedly at him "Alright, yes. If you don't like it, change it. I couldn't care less." he said blandly, and bumped me on the shoulder toward the rainbow door.

I walked in and realized it was supposed to be my bedroom. It was white. Blank. Lacking color. Empty. Nothing. Boring. You get it yet? WHITENESS. The ceiling, bed, the bed sheets, nightstand, rug, candles, candle holders, empty picture frames, the dresser, everything!

I put down my luggage of to the side, except for Maligna's tank, which went on the nightstand for now. Severus did the same. "N-no. I couldn't. It looks...wonderful. Everything is perfect. And white" I giggled softly at that. Darkness meowed and walked over to the queen size bed, before hoping up on it and curling into a ball.

I turned toward him. He was standing a bit stiffly. Whether it was out of discomfort or something else, I didn't know. He looked down at my five foot six figure from his (probably) six foot one height, his eyes questioning, but relaxed. "Thank you."

I know I really shouldn't push my luck, but I honestly couldn't care less. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and clung to his slightly muscular figure. I expected him to push me away, or stiffen, or say something, or do anything except what he did.

Severus wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer, into a hug. We stayed like that for a minute, wrapped in each others warmth. I took the time to just try and convince myself that he was once again hugging me. I also noticed he smelled a little something like spearmint gum, and hot chocolate (probably because that was what he was just drinking).

"You're welcome Sophora." Then he genteelly kissed the top of my head. He then let go of his hold on me before leaving my room, and me.


	16. Chapter Fifteen:Important Information

Chapter Fifteen: Pieces of Important Information and COLOR!

Severus

'I kissed the top of her head... I kissed the top of her head. I kissed the top of her head! I bloody kissed the top of her perfect head! Why did I do that? How could I do that? She's my student! She is a slytherin student! She is head girl! She is a prett- No! I did not almost just have that thought. I am Severus Snape. I don't have those thoughts. I don't like children like that.' I thought to my self walking out of her rooms and into mine.

'She's not a child anymore though! She's of age. So its okay.' a tiny voice said in my head.

'True, she is of age, but it's still wrong! She's a student. She's MY student. My assistant. My possible friend...' I think at the voice, and walk into my bedroom, I grab the mug that once held hot chocolate, and walk back out.

'So what? You like her, to a degree.' said the voice again, sounded like a...he? Yeah, lets call it a he...

'As Friends I told you! Nothing more. And I don't love anyone who is still alive anymore...' I argue, and grab the one in my living room too, before putting them in the sink.

'Exactly! Lily is dead and Acantha is... gone … too. So you can like Sophora now. I don't see the problem Severus.' He says. Ugh, this is as if I'm arguing with Albus- getting nowhere. Then something dawned on me.

'Wait why did you say that Lily is dead, and then pause before saying that Acantha is... gone? Why don't you just say dead? Gone could mean alive, but she's dead. And that's fact...right?' I walked back out of my kitchen confused.

'Oh, oops... well, got to go Severus. We can have another inner-mind chat later... and get some sleep, for Helga Hufflepuff's sake! Godric knows you need it...' Then he disappears... strange.

But he is right. I do need sleep. It must be nearly midnight by now! I walk into my bedroom, change into nightwear, and head over to my bed. I get under the covers, and quickly fall into a dream filled sleep.

Albus

I finished writing my letter to The Minister of Magic, explaining everything and vouching that I would keep an eye on Sophora, not that I honestly had to. She took care of herself, and I knew that she would never even so much as think about doing any thing like what the ministry was concerned about with other students. I handed it to Fawks, my phoenix, and sent him on his way.

Now, I know I shouldn't be nosy, but I just had to. I peered in on Severus, who was with Sophora. They talked, a bit, and then she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her also, and they stayed like that a moment. They make quite a cute couple, if I do say so myself. He kissed her on the top of her head, and left... and I then allowed myself to have a conversation with him, in his head.

'I kissed the top of her head... I kissed the top of her head. I kissed the top of her head! I bloody kissed the top of her perfect head! Why did I do that? How could I do that? She's my student! She is a slytherin student! She is head girl! She is a prett- No! I did not almost just have that thought. I am Severus Snape. I don't have those thoughts. I don't like children like that.' I heard him think.

'She's not a child anymore though! She's of age. So its okay.' I replied.

'True, she is of age, but it's still wrong! She's a student. She's MY student. My assistant. My possible friend...' he said, loosing train of though.

'So what? You like her, to a degree.' That he did. More than he let on, or even knew. His heart knows it, but his head doesn't.

'As Friends I told you! Nothing more. And I don't love anyone who is still alive anymore...' He replied... oh but you could love Sophora, I know it.

'Exactly! Lily is dead and Acantha is... gone … too. So you can like Sophora now. I don't see the problem Severus.' if only he knew about Acantha, about the secret. But I cant tell him, I have to tell HER first...

'Wait why did you say that Lily is dead, and then pause before saying that Acantha is... gone? Why don't you just say dead? Gone could mean alive, but she's dead. And that's fact...right?' Oh Severus noticed... oops.

'Oh, oops... well, got to go Severus. We can have another inner-mind chat later... and get some sleep, for Helga Hufflepuff's sake! Godric knows you need it...' he stays up so late sometimes, hardly gets any sleep nowadays.

I then remove my presence from him. I had let something slip that I shouldn't have. This could ruin everything. Severus cannot know before Sophora! With these thoughts swirling around in my head, decide to go to bed myself. I walked up my stairs in my study up to my room, walked into my room, and closed the doors behind me.

Sophora

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL!" I screamed confused, and flop down onto my (WHITE) bed. He kisses my head, and leaves without another word? Who does that? I mean seriously! And what's up with the kiss anyhow? That was just weird... but it felt like it was normal. As if it had happened before...

I am so confused. Today has just been... weird... I was too emotional. Too 'Real Sophora'. Tomorrow... tomorrow, I would go back to being the Ice Queen, ruler of Hogwarts student body. Yeah... now I knew what I had to do. I had a task. I had a plan. Now, they just needed to work.

Deciding it was late, and I did need sleep, I did just that. At least, I tried. I hat to get on my pajamas, which were at the bottom of my suitcase... So I ended up spending an hour on putting everything away. EVERYTHING. My clothes in the closet and dresser, my books on the shelf, my broom on the stand next to the bed, my pictures were framed and put up, and other touches of me. I just wish that the room wasn't so white... if the room were a lime green with a black heart design for the boarders...

And there it was. On my walls. The walls were lime green, with a black heart boarder. I was just resting my hand on the wall thinking it, and then there it was! Cool... but, a bit too bright of a lime green... I wish that it was a bit lighter... It happened again!the color toned down just enough! It was perfect! And that was so cool! But if it worked with my walls...

I grabbed my broom, and hovered just enough so that I could touch the ceiling. I imagined it starry, like the night sky, with a full moon and all the constellations. Next thing I know, I see it! I get off of my broom, and run into the closet, and turn it purple. I turn the toilet hot pink, the shower blue, the sink a aqua. I run back into my room and change the rug black with a a silver boarder.

After another twenty minutes of picking colors for everything, I think I got it all figured out. Everything was perfect. Just how I wanted it, where I wanted it. After my everything was all set, I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep in the only thing that stayed white, my bed. I slipped into the covers and immediately slipped into a world of dreams.


End file.
